


Sick

by magicbeings



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 20,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicbeings/pseuds/magicbeings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard Way não sai de seu apartamento a mais de cinco anos, pois sofre de várias doenças psicológicas que o fazem acreditar estar doente; porém, certa madrugada, é obrigado a deixar sua redoma de vidro para salvar o garoto que mora em frente, e, a partir daí, sua convivência e amizade - ou mais do que isso - irão mudar o modo de vida do nosso doente imaginário.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "Não me pertencem, não aconteceu e não gera lucros, mas a história é minha. Eu tentei ser o mais coerente possível, mas não sofro - nem conheço ninguém que sofra - das doenças aqui citadas, portanto qualquer erro, tente relevar."
> 
> Tá. Eu escrevi essa fanfic faz tipo uns mil anos. Mas um anônimo muito bonitinho veio me pedir para eu repostar, e como eu fiquei toda feliz porque alguém realmente gosta dessa que é a primeira fanfic que eu escrevi na vida, eu resolvi atender o pedido. 
> 
> Seja você um antigo leitor das épocas longínquas dos fóruns no orkut, ou alguém novo que cruzou com isso aqui por acaso, espero que goste. Boa leitura! (: 
> 
> (E se alguém quiser falar comigo: twitter e tumblr.)

_“You never know what could be waiting outside._  
The accidents that you could find,  
It's like some kind of suicide.”

_(Restless Heart Syndrome – Green Day)_

O apartamento, apesar de sempre estar fechado, estava limpo e arejado. Isso graças ao ar condicionado e a mania de limpeza de seu ocupante, que dormia profundamente agora. Mas acordaria em alguns minutos. Enquanto isso podemos dar mais uma olhada no cenário.

Em geral era branco ou em cores claras. Isso por que _ele_ achava que seria mais fácil ver a sujeira assim. As janelas eram todas fechadas, mas as cortinas todas abertas, e na maior janela, a da sala, você podia ver uma grande luneta montada. Não apontando para o céu, mas para a rua abaixo. Isso por que ele passava muito tempo sozinho e gostava de observar as pessoas.

Mas agora voltemos a _ele_ , por que o telefone vai tocar e ele vai acordar. Agora.

\- Mas que droga – disse com os olhos meio fechados meio abertos, esticou o braço e apertou o botão do viva-voz.

\- Bom dia, Sr. Way – uma voz feminina disse animadamente do outro lado da linha. Ele não respondeu, mas acho que devia ser normal, por que ela prosseguiu ainda animada – Precisamos que você assine alguns documentos, será que podíamos mandar o menino...

\- Ok, mande o menino. Mas me de meia-hora – desligou antes que ela pudesse falar outra coisa. Espreguiçou-se.

O pai de Gerard tinha uma empresa. Ele a herdou junto com o irmão, quando o pai faleceu. Mas por problemas de saúde ele nunca ia lá, quem cuidava de tudo era Mikey. Ele apenas assinava alguns papéis. Papéis que chegavam toda santa manhã.

Mal terminara de tomar seu café, o interfone tocou. Gerard não entendia por que _toda santa manhã_ tinha que dizer ao porteiro que o estagiário da empresa podia subir com os papéis, mas tinha. Dois minutos depois, a campainha tocou.

O menino já sabia que não poderia entrar. Já sabia que o irmão Way mais velho era meio louco. Esperou ouvir a confirmação e passou a papelada pela portinhola ali instalada.

Gerard pegou os papéis, foi até a mesa e assinou ao lado de todas as marquinhas feitas a caneta por seu irmão. Confiava em Mikey, não precisaria ler. Quando o menino ouviu os passos de Gerard de volta a porta, se preparou para pegar os papéis. Foi embora. Pronto. Esse era todo o trabalho de Gerard Way. Assinar papéis de manhã. Sua parte do lucro da empresa seria depositada em sua conta no fim do mês. E não era pouco.

Mikey sempre dizia ao irmão que ele deveria se mudar para uma casa maior, com mais conforto. Mas Gerard gostava de seu pequeno apartamento. Ali, Margarida, sua vizinha de porta, já estava acostumada a verificar o seu correio e colocá-lo pela portinhola, o menino do supermercado do bairro já estava acostumado a trazer os mantimentos toda semana para ele, e nem reclamava de tirar os sapatos e lavar as mãos com álcool. Ali ele tinha uma empregada que não se importava com as manias de seu patrão e não cozinhava nada que lhe fizesse mal, apesar de isso acontecer apenas pelo salário gordo que ela recebia no fim do mês. Ali ele tinha conforto. Não precisava de mais.

Não se importava com o falatório da vizinhança sobre ele ser _O_ _Cara Louco do Quinto Andar_ e não se importava em ser um cara de vinte e sete anos sem vida social, _ou vida_ , por assim dizer. 

Gerard Way era doente, ou assim achava apesar de nenhum médico confirmar isso. Nós podemos dizer que ele sofria de hipocondria e transtorno obsessivo compulsivo. Gerard não podia ouvir falar de uma nova doença que já achava que a tinha. E isso a muito passara dos limites. Gerard não saía mais de casa, e submetia aqueles que entravam em sua casa a um verdadeiro ritual de limpeza, além de usar máscaras quando tinha alguém por perto. Para ele, as bactérias eram um grande problema.

Mas, fora esse pequeno problema, Gerard era um homem muito amável. Todos que o conheciam admitiam isso. Mikey, Margarida, o menino do supermercado, a empregada e o porteiro. Não eram muitas pessoas, mas o que você esperava de alguém que não saí de casa?

Gerard também não tinha uma namorada. Por vezes ele tentara, mas não fora bem sucedido. A verdade é que ele não gostava. Ele podia olhar uma mulher e dizer ‘ _que menina bonita_ ’, e o mesmo com um homem. Mas nada mais que isso. Não tinha vontade de estar perto, de fazer coisas... _Nada._

Depois que o pai dele morreu, e sua mãe entrou em depressão profunda e tirou sua própria vida, Gerard comprou aquele pequeno apartamento, e não saiu mais. Já fazia 5 anos.

Nesses 5 anos, ele arranjou formas de passar o tempo. Gostava de fazer palavras cruzadas, comprar livros pela _internet_ e devorá-los em um único dia, desenhar nas paredes com giz para quadro negro e principalmente observar a rua com a luneta. Aquela que apontava para baixo, para a rua.

Gerard passava horas olhando as pessoas que passavam. Aquela não era uma rua movimentada. Tinha algumas casas do outro lado da rua, um alfaiate que atendia em um pequeno prédio comercial ao lado do que Gerard morava e um escritório de advocacia em cima. Um pequeno café em frente, freqüentado por jovens, em sua maioria.

Era dos jovens que Gerard gostava mais. Jovens saudáveis, que tinham uma vida toda pela frente. Sorrindo e se divertindo tanto... Jovens que tinham uma juventude como a dele, antes de descobrir todas aquelas doenças. Mas eles não tinham aquelas doenças, eles tinham futuro. E era disso que ele gostava, de olhar aquelas crianças, por que eram crianças, e imaginar o futuro que elas tinham. Sorria imaginando. Fazia-lhe bem. Se ele não tinha por que sonhar, então sonhava pelos outros.

Um dos jovens que Gerard mais observava era o garoto que morava em frente. Ele era muito bonito, e tinha muitos amigos. _Esse deve ter uma vida muito boa pela frente_ , pensava e se divertia imaginando o futuro do menino.


	2. Chapter 2

_“Well it's a big, big city, and it's always the same;  
Can never be too pretty, tell me your name.”_

_(Whistle For The Choir – The Fratellis)_

Esse menino que morava em frente era Frank Iero, e pode-se dizer que ele tinha uma boa vida pela frente. Frank não era popular, mas tinha seu grupo de amigos. Era um adolescente normal, porém muito inteligente. Passava de ano sem esforço. Não gostava de sair, usar drogas, beber ou o que fosse. Gostava de chamar seus amigos para assistir filmes em sua casa, eu encontrá-los no café ao lado para conversar. Já tivera uma namorada, de quem gostava muito ainda, mas que graças a ela não queria ter outras tão cedo.

Frank acordou naquela mesma sexta-feira para ir ao colégio, e quando saiu não percebeu que era observado pela luneta do _Cara Louco do Quinto Andar_ , tampouco percebeu quando voltava para casa, acompanhado de alguns amigos. Eles fariam um trabalho escolar naquela tarde. Um dia habitual.

Gerard também estava tendo um dia habitual. Assim como todos os dias, Maria, sua empregada chegara as nove, e estava limpando a casa.  Assim como todas as sextas feiras, Raymond, o garoto do supermercado, viera fazer a sua ultima entrega minutos antes de terminar seu expediente, apenas para ficar conversando com o amigo.

Às sete horas Maria saiu da casa de Gerard, deixando o jantar pronto. Também às sete horas os amigos de Frank foram para casa depois de passarem a tarde conversando, e não terem feito o trabalho escolar. Linda, mãe de Frank, chegou a casa minutos depois. O filho preparava o jantar para os dois na cozinha. Gerard jantava em seu apartamento.

Depois de jantar, Gerard lavou a louça e foi tomar um banho. Abriu seu e-mail apenas para verificar ofertas de livros, assistiu ao tele-jornal das oito horas e às oito e meia, sem muito mais o que fazer, deitou-se em sua cama. Sempre dormia cedo.

Frank, por sua vez, jantou com sua mãe, ajudou-a a lavar a louça, deu de comer a seu gato, e foi para o quarto usar o computador como em todas as noites. Linda tomou um banho e, depois de ler um pouco e assistir televisão, dormiu, cansada que estava do dia de trabalho.

 

 

 

Gerard abriu os olhos. Tão definitivamente como se tivesse ouvido um barulho que o acordara, mesmo sabendo que não ouviu. Virou para o lado e tentou dormir de novo. Não conseguindo, levantou e foi tomar um copo de água. Parou na janela da sala.

A luz do quarto do garoto estava acesa. Sabia que era o quarto do garoto, pois fazia tempo que observava a casa. Sorriu. _Essas crianças de hoje em dia não tinham mais jeito_. Devia estar conversando com os amigos até àquelas horas. Devia fazer isso sempre, embora Gerard não pudesse dizer com certeza, pois nunca acordava àquelas horas. E estava achando aquilo bem estranho, embora achasse que o que o acordou fora o calor. Teria que ajustar o ar condicionado, a noite estava realmente muito quente.

Pegou a luneta e mirou na janela do garoto, ele estava mesmo no computador. Ria. Gerard riu também, o riso do menino era contagiante. E enquanto ria do riso do garoto foi que aconteceu.

Talvez pelo calor, ou talvez ele sempre fizesse isso, mas a janela do quarto estava aberta. Um gato miou na rua, em algum lugar. O gato do garoto que estava parado na janela pulou para o telhado da garagem e daí pra rua. O menino fez cara de assustado e foi na janela olhar. O gato atravessara a rua. O menino chamou pelo gato naquela espécie de sussurro bastante audível que às vezes nós damos. O gato ignorou e continuou a andar pela calçada.

\- _Porra!_ – ‘sussurrou’ o garoto, e saiu do quarto.

Apareceu na porta um minuto depois, de pijamas. Olhou em volta, o gato não estava lá. Frank podia deixar pra procurar depois, mas aquele gato tinha sido o último presente de seu pai. Não podia perder _aquele_ gato. Atravessou o jardim e saiu porta para a rua.

Foi caminhando para o lado que o gato tinha ido. Usava pantufas de garras, e Gerard achou bem engraçado. Enquanto ria das pantufas do menino, percebeu que alguma coisa mais estranha acontecia na rua. Tinha um grupo de uns dois ou três homens atrás de uma árvore, exatamente para onde o menino ia.

O coração de Gerard disparou. Os homens saíram de trás da árvore e cercaram o menino. Gerard ouviu risadas e vozes alteradas, e o menino choramingando, dizendo que não tinha nada, só saíra para procurar o gato. Gerard não podia enxergar muito bem, por que as folhas e galhos da árvore tampavam sua visão. Só o que pode ver foi que, depois de uma movimentação, os homens saíram correndo e deixaram o menino caído na calçada, imóvel.

 _\- Puta merda_ – Gerard falou baixinho.

As chances de alguém mais ter visto aquilo eram mínimas. E eram 2:00h da manhã e a rua estava deserta. Ninguém passaria por ali até amanhecer, provavelmente. Ele não podia deixar o menino no meio da rua sozinho. Mas também não podia sair. Praguejou. O porteiro nunca ficava de noite, Raymond e a empregada moravam longe, Margarida estava viajando, Mikey nem pensar. Quem mais ele podia chamar? [n\a: a polícia, quem sabe, seu imbecil!]

_\- Porra!_

Calçou sapatos, colocou uma máscara e luvas cirúrgicas e desceu as escadas. Era suicídio, ele sabia. Mas ele não podia deixar o menino no meio da rua desmaiado. Tentando não pensar em quantas bactérias poderiam infectá-lo nesses míseros minutos, ele saiu para a rua. Foi correndo para a parte da calçada onde o menino estava, checou o pulso.

Ainda estava vivo, apenas desmaiado. Pegou o menino no colo, reparando que ele não estava machucado, e o levou para seu apartamento. De manhã, quando ele acordasse, voltava pra casa e contava para mãe o ocorrido. Se o ‘ _Cara Louco do Quinto Andar_ ’ batesse na sua porta segurando seu filho desmaiado você acharia que a culpa era dele, não é mesmo?


	3. Chapter 3

_“But why all this hate?  
Try to communicate finding just that love is not always easy to make.”_

_(New Soul – Yael Naim)_

Frank acordou, mas não abriu os olhos. Sentiu que não estava em seu quarto e teve medo. Lembrava que seu gato tinha fugido e que ele saíra pra procurá-lo e lembrava-se de homens o cercando. Mais nada. Não agüentando mais, os abriu. Estava em um lugar branco e iluminado. Sentou-se na cama.

\- Ah, você acordou! – disse uma voz desconhecida.

\- Quem é você? Onde eu estou? – Disse assustado, olhando para a figura alta e branca que usava luvas e máscara.

\- Sou Gerard. Você foi atacado por alguns homens ontem à noite e eu vi pela minha janela e te trouxe para o meu apartamento – a expressão dele misturava algo como medo e orgulho.

Frank olhou para a janela reparando na luneta. Levantou correndo do sofá e olhou para fora.

\- Meu Deus! Você é o _Cara Louco do Quinto Andar!_

Gerard riu.

\- Sou sim, se quer me chamar assim.

Frank estava assustado. Na verdade, nem passou na cabeça dele que o culpado pudesse ser Gerard, mas ele estava no apartamento do _Quinto Andar_. Isso por si só já era assustador.

Reparando que o garoto não respondia, Gerard falou:

\- Quer café?

Frank assentiu. Anotando mentalmente para esterilizar a xícara depois, Gerard serviu café e levou para o menino em uma bandeja com alguns biscoitos. O líquido quente e forte pareceu acordar o garoto.

\- Obrigado – sorria.

\- Por nada – Gerard sorriu de volta.

\- Por que você nunca saí daqui? Você é mesmo louco?

Gerard riu.

\- Não, não sou louco. Mas você tem noção de quantas bactérias tem nesse ar aí fora? _Quantas doenças?_ Eu sou um homem muito doente, sabe Frank? Está vendo aquela caixinha ali em cima? – apontou pra o que parecia ser uma caixa de bota de cano alto de mulher – são todos os meus remédios. Não conheço ninguém com tendência a pegar qualquer doença assim como eu...

Frank sorriu torto e pensou: _é, ele é mesmo louco_.

-... e esse ano eu já peguei uns dez resfriados, e olha que eu nem saio de casa e tal – Gerard fez uma cara estranha, e tremelicou – Mas chega de falar de mim, o doente hoje é você.

\- Doente?

\- Por assim dizer. O que aqueles caras fizeram, te bateram?

\- Não lembro... Acho que não. Não estou machucado, não é mesmo? – analisou o próprio corpo – acho que só desmaiei. – Gerard ficou em silêncio – Mas não, não por medo! – Frank disse como se tentasse provar sua coragem – Eu só... Bem, meu pai morreu num assalto, e eu tinha 6 anos e estava junto, é isso.

\- Sinto muito – e sentia, respirou fundo – sua mãe deve estar preocupada, não acha melhor avisá-la?

\- É... _É!_ Quer me emprestar seu telefone? Acho que se eu aparecer lá ela não me dará tempo de explicar, sabe?

Gerard indicou o telefone com a mão e pensou que teria que passar um pano com álcool depois, a saliva do menino devia ter muitas bactérias e tudo mais. Frank discutiu um pouco com a mãe. Mas depois ela entendeu o ocorrido e disse que iria buscá-lo para agradecer ao _Cara Louco do Quinto Andar_.

\- É Gerard, mãe!

Gerard riu. Ele não se importava com isso.

 

 

 

Quando Linda chegou, ela pareceu um pouco incomodada com o ritual de limpeza de Gerard, mas achou que seria muito mal educado de sua parte não fazê-lo. Agradeceu ao homem por ter acolhido seu filho, e pareceu entender o motivo pelo qual ele não o levara para casa. Depois que saíram do apartamento, e já estavam longe dos ouvidos de Gerard, Linda achou que devia alertar o filho.

\- Esse cara é louco. – disse, revirando os olhos. Frank riu.

\- Não é não mãe, ele só acha que esta doente, como é que chama?

\- _Hipocondríaco?_

\- Isso – exatamente essa a palavra.

\- Então, louco – seu tom era como se isso fosse óbvio

\- Mãe, não fale assim dele, ele me ajudou... – na verdade, Frank não estava nem aí se Gerard era louco ou não, ele lhe passava uma sensação de confiança. Ele sabia que o mais velho não era mau, só tinha alguns problemas psicológicos, nada demais. Ele se sentia na obrigação de defender Gerard.

\- Não estou convencida disso – Linda disse, rispidamente.

\- Como é? – Exclamou Frank, incrédulo. _Era óbvio que tinha ajudado!_

\- Bem, você se lembra de alguma coisa?

\- Me lembro de alguns caras me cercando, aí desmaiei. – Respondeu sinceramente.

\- E você se lembra dos rostos desses homens? – Frank negou – então, como sabe que esse cara aí não estava entre eles?

Frank sentiu a raiva surgir no centro do seu corpo.

\- O que quer dizer? Por que ele faria isso? – disse, contendo a raiva e abrindo a porta de casa.

\- Não sei, existe todo tipo de maldade nesse mundo. Frank, ele não fez nada com você enquanto você estava lá...?

\- _Mãe!_ Gerard não abusou sexualmente de mim! _Isso é ridículo!_ Alguns caras bêbados me atacaram, eu desmaiei por motivos dos quais você deve se lembrar e Gerard, que não tinha obrigação nenhuma de fazê-lo, me levou para casa dele! - Linda abriu a boca para responder, mas Frank continuou a gritar – Ele é um cara legal mãe! Um tanto problemático, porém legal! Acho que todos nós poderíamos parar de xingá-lo pelas costas, a partir de hoje eu vou defendê-lo!

Subiu as escadas para o seu quarto e apenas ouviu a mãe gritar lá de baixo:

\- Você nunca mais vai ver esse cara! Isso é...

Mas aí ele bateu a porta e o som foi abafado.

Foi até a janela do quarto, e Gerard estava na janela dele. Sorriu, e o outro sorriu de volta.

Não importava o que sua mãe dizia, a partir de hoje ele visitaria Gerard todos os dias. Ele parecia ser um cara tão sozinho. Mas é claro que metade disso era apenas por que sua mãe proibira, e desobedecê-la era um prazer sem tamanho. Acenou para Gerard e resolveu tomar um banho. Ainda calçava as pantufas do dia anterior.


	4. Chapter 4

_“I wish I could heal you and mend where you are broken,  
I wish I could heal you and I wish you could heal me.”_

_(Fix You – The Offspring)_

 

Frank bem que tentou ir ao apartamento de Gerard no dia seguinte, mas como se desconfiasse, Linda não saiu o dia todo. Ele foi à janela, mas Gerard não estava. Na verdade o maior passara o dia todo esterilizando toda e qualquer coisa onde Frank tocara, e ainda por cima teve que chamar o médico, por que jurava sentir uma dor lancinante no peito, e achava que podia ser algo que pegou na rua. O médico negou, é claro, mas Gerard não se deu por vencido e comprou mais um remédio para a sua coleção. Quando foi olhar a janela, Frank não estava mais lá. Não que ele esperasse. Sabia que o garoto não voltaria, ele tinha vida  _demais_  para perder seu tempo com o vizinho doente, mas mesmo assim isso o deixou triste. Se apenas de observar o menino já tinha um carinho especial por ele, imagine agora que o conhecia?

Por achar que o menino não voltaria é que foi uma completa surpresa quando, na segunda-feira às três da tarde, Frank, que voltava do colégio, acenou para ele lá da rua e entrou em seu prédio. Os dois conversaram durante um bom tempo, sobre muitas coisas. Frank não contou sobre sua mãe para o mais velho, pois achou que isso o magoaria, mas achou que o outro desconfiou quando as quinze para as sete ele saiu correndo igual Cinderela à meia-noite.

E todos os outros dias da semana correram assim. Quando conversavam, não viam a hora passar. Desenharam juntos na parede da sala, e depois passaram mais uma mão de tinta por cima, e desenharam de novo. Jogaram xadrez, comeram _muffins_ que Margarida fizera... Todo dia, antes das sete, Frank voltava para casa. Gerard passava algumas horas esterilizando a casa depois, mas não se importava. Valia a pena passar o tempo com Frank, ele era um menino adorável. Frank, por sua vez, encontrara alguém que pensava como ele. Gerard era mais maduro por já ter vinte e sete anos, mas ainda era de certa forma inocente, por viver fechado em seu próprio mundo. Assim como Frank que era maduro para seus dezesseis anos, mas ainda tinha alguns pensamentos infantis. Eles se davam bem por causa disso. E em poucas semanas eles se tornaram muito amigos.

Frank se preocupava com Gerard por ele estar perdendo sua vida à toa, mas não falava nada, achava que o mais velho ficaria bravo. Ele explicara inúmeras vezes a Frank sobre suas doenças, e Frank estava mais do que convencido que eram apenas imaginação. Tentou algumas vezes começar uma conversa para dizer ao maior que ele precisava de tratamento, mas sempre perdia a coragem antes de falar.

Gerard por sua vez se preocupava com Frank por que dizia que o menino era pálido demais, parecia estar fraco, e vivia tendo tonturas. O mais novo dizia que não era nada... Era normal e estava convencido de que isso era apenas algo que Gerard enxergava com sua _imaginação muito fértil_.

E de se preocupar um com o outro e passar tanto tempo juntos é que foi surgindo algo diferente. Frank já não pensava mais em sua ex-namorada e Gerard, que antes não passava do achar bonito sentia falta de Frank quando este ia embora. Queriam estar perto um do outro, embora nenhum admitisse isso.

 

Depois de algumas semanas e algumas doenças novas, Frank se convenceu que teria que conversar com Gerard sobre aquilo. Ensaiou em frente ao espelho o que falaria, com medo de magoar o mais velho e pesquisou na _internet_ sobre a doença para não falar besteira. Naquela segunda-feira, como em todos os outros dias, foi ao apartamento de Gerard depois da aula.

Tomavam café quando Frank tomou coragem:

\- Ger... Você não acha que isso é normal, acha? – sua expressão era puro medo e insegurança

\- O que? – Gerard perguntou indiferente, sem tirar os olhos do seu _donut_.

\- Essas... Luvas e máscaras que temos que usar, e esse álcool todo! Esse negócio de não sair de casa por causa das bactérias e essa caixa gigante cheia de remédios! – Gerard ergueu os olhos, mas a sua expressão não revelava nada, Frank respirou e continuou – Não acha normal, _acha?_

\- É claro que não é normal, pequeno – sorriu – eu sou um homem doente e...

\- Não, Ger, aí é que ta a... _Anormalidade_. Você não é um homem doente! O médico já não te disse isso inúmeras vezes? Ger é coisa da sua cabe...

\- Não Frank, não é coisa da minha cabeça. Se fosse coisa da minha cabeça eu saberia... _Não me interrompa!_ – disse quando Frank tentou argumentar – eu sei o que estou fazendo e... Bem, você é apenas um adolescente, o que sabe da vida?

\- Com certeza mais do que um cara que nunca saí de casa! – Frank se arrependeu do que disse assim que viu a expressão do maior. Gerard tinha a cara triste, decepcionada.

\- Frank, acho que você devia ir pra casa agora.

\- Eu... Não... Des..

\- Frank, _por favor?_

O menino mordeu o lábio inferior, olhou para baixo, resmungou um ‘tudo bem’ e saiu, sentindo como se um pedaço de si mesmo tivesse sido arrancado.

Já brigara com amigos antes, e já os magoara antes, mas nunca se sentira assim. Nem quando aquela garota terminara com ele, sentira-se assim. Um nó formou-se em sua garganta, mas ele se segurou e não chorou. Controlou-se para não voltar ao apartamento e implorar por desculpas, e entrou em casa, às quatro horas. O que se faz em casa às quatro horas? Ele não lembrava. _Aquele horário era o horário do Gerard._


	5. Chapter 5

_“Eu errei fazendo a coisa certa e perdendo toda a essência._

_Acho até que não preciso de você...._

_Quando preciso de você.”_

(Eu Te Amo, Porra – Poléxia)

Gerard se sentiu... Traído com aquilo. Mikey já lhe dissera que era coisa de sua cabeça. Margarida já lhe dissera. Ray já lhe dissera. E nenhum deles lhe soou tanto como traição quanto vindo de Frank. Qual afinal, era a dificuldade das pessoas em entender que ele era doente?  _Doente, não louco._

Na verdade, ele não ficara brabo com Frank, apenas triste. Magoado. Mas esperava, sinceramente, que o menor voltasse no outro dia, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Aquelas poucas horas eram a alegria dele, se sentia tão bem ao lado do menino. Mas ele não voltou, e a cortina de seu quarto permaneceu fechada, embora estivesse calor. Na quarta-feira, quando Gerard foi olhá-lo ir para o colégio, ele ergueu os olhos pela janela e a sua cara fez com que o homem decidisse não voltar a fazer isso.

Estavam os dois magoados e arrependidos do que fizeram, mas ambos cheios de orgulho para dar o braço a torcer. _Como sempre._

Gerard não desenhava mais nas paredes, seus últimos rabiscos com Frank continuavam lá, e toda vez que ele olhava lembrava-se do sorriso do menino em quanto os fazia, e depois se lembrava da cara com que ele o olhara naquela manhã de quarta-feira, e finalmente se perguntava: _Será que ele está certo, e eu estou errado?_ Para só então se responder que era óbvio que ele estava certo, e tentar pensar em outra coisa que não o menino, embora esta dúvida permanecesse em seus pensamentos sempre.

Frank tinha que se controlar todos os dias para não sair correndo e entrar no prédio de Gerard. Sentia-se sozinho, não tinha mais vontade de conversar com os amigos, de sair... Por vezes olhava pela fresta da sua cortina para ver se o maior olhava, mas nunca estava lá. Ele entendia, de certa forma, a mágoa do mais velho, mas estava chateado também por ser tão... _Dispensável._

Para os dois aquilo estava sendo diferente. Aquela falta era maior do que qualquer que já tivessem sentido antes, mas não queriam cuspir o orgulho e falar-se novamente. _Quanto tempo perdido._ Mas, de certa forma, todo esse tempo foi bom, por que assim eles perceberam o quanto significavam um para o outro, e o quanto sentiam falta.

E foi só pouco mais de uma semana depois que tudo se resolveu.

Gerard jantou, lavou a louça e, sem sono – coisa que vinha acontecendo desde que Frank não vinha mais. Ele se acostumara a dormir tarde por ter que limpar a casa depois de Frank sair e agora tinha aquele tempo livre – resolveu olhar pela janela, tentando encontrar algo interessante.

Involuntariamente mirou sua luneta na janela do garoto, que nesse instante, espiava pela cortina. Tomados pela vergonha, Frank deixou a cortina cair e Gerard largou a luneta. Acalmaram-se, voltaram as suas respectivas janelas. _Olharam-se nos olhos._

Frank mordeu o lábio inferior e ergueu as sobrancelhas numa expressão de quem se desculpa. Gerard sorriu e assentiu. Frank não pode conter o sorriso. Os dois começaram a rir de si mesmos, e assim ficaram até Linda entrar no quarto perguntando qual era a graça, e Frank ter que inventar alguma desculpa. Quando Frank voltou à janela Gerard já tinha saído, por que o bom senso lhe dissera que Linda poderia verificar a janela.

Frank, então, deitou na cama, olhando para o teto com estrelinhas daquelas que brilham no escuro e que ele colara lá quando era criança e pensou. Sentia-se imensamente melhor com aquele mísero sorriso de Gerard. Sorriu pensando no mais velho, depois se repreendeu. Sorrir pensando no sorriso de uma pessoa tem apenas um significado, _e isso não podia ser verdade._ O que Frank não sabia é que exatamente nesse instante Gerard, deitado em sua cama olhava atentamente para uma sujeirinha na janela, mas não se levantava para limpá-la, pois tinha seus pensamentos no menino, e sorria também.  Ele não sabia se aqueles sorrisos foram suficientes para fazer o garoto voltar no dia seguinte, mas ele desejava que fosse.

 

 

 

Três e cinco da tarde. O interfone tocou. A voz conhecida do porteiro do outro lado perguntou:

\- O menino da casa em frente voltou, Sr. Way.

\- Deixe-o entrar, Tom.

Dois minutos depois a campainha. Frank entrou, lavou as mãos, colocou as luvas e a máscara. Ele e Gerard tinham um acordo subentendido de não mencionar a ‘briga’ da última semana. Conversaram sobre banalidades, Gerard foi fazer café.

\- Sabe, Frank, eu estive pensando. Acho que você tem razão.

\- Tenho... Razão. Em que? – O garoto estava sentando no banquinho, apoiado no balcão da cozinha enquanto o outro passava café na pia, com as mãos ocupadas pelo coador e a garrafa.

\- Eu realmente sou louco. – Gerard riu.

\- Ger, esquece isso, eu não quero que você fi-

\- Frank, ‘tá tudo bem – disse o maior, fechando a garrafa e colocando-a no balcão já arrumado por Frank – eu pensei bastante nesses... Dias. O Mikey já me disse isso, o Ray, a Margarida... Minha mãe dizia antes de... Enfim. Acho que vou mesmo procurar um médico. – Frank não respondeu – é só que, você falando tornou a coisa mais... Reais. _É impossível não acreditar em você, pequeno._

Frank sorriu. Tinha feito algo bom para aquele homem, era tão... Satisfatório, fazer bem a quem se ama. Se ama... se ama... _Eu amo Gerard? Eu amo Gerard._ Gerard sentou do outro lado do balcão e começou a se servir de café. Frank tinha os olhos parados, estava absorto em seus pensamentos.

\- Frank?

\- Qu... Ah?.. _Ah!_

\- Tem certeza que acordou?

Frank riu e começou a se servir de café também. Depois de lavarem a louça, foram se sentar na sala. Passava um desenho animado na televisão.

\- Adoro desenhos – Gerard disse feliz. Frank tinha os olhos parados de novo – Frank, você está bem?

\- Não... Eu acho que o café não me fez bem... Preciso... – levantou correndo em direção ao banheiro. Quando Gerard chegou, ele estava inclinado para a privada.

\- Frank, acho que você devia ir pra casa... Você não está bem.

\- Tudo bem, é normal – o menor deu a descarga e enxaguou a boca na pia – tem uma escova de dentes?

Gerard assentiu e pegou uma escova de dentes nova na gaveta do banheiro. Entregou a Frank, indicando onde estava o creme dental. Depois que o menor escovou os dentes, Gerard, que estava preocupado, perguntou:

\- _Você disse que é normal?_

\- Sim, se como algo que não me faz bem, eu vomito, não fico passando mal tipo as outras pessoas – e de verdade, o menino parecia bem tranqüilo.

\- Mas... Não acha que é melhor procurar algum médico? Você pode ter uma doença grave e...

Frank colocou o dedo na frente da boca do maior para impedi-lo de terminar:

\- Ger, você acabou de admitir que isso é coisa da sua cabeça – sorriu – é sério, eu to bem. Mas já é quinze para as sete, melhor eu ir.


	6. Chapter 6

_“Let them think what they may, for they've good reason.”_

(The Penalty – Beirut)

 

Frank foi para casa e começou a fazer o jantar para sua mãe. Enquanto descascava as batatas, lembrou do que passara pela sua cabeça enquanto tomava café com Gerard.  _Eu amo Gerard._ É claro que amava, era seu amigo, não era? Amava-o tanto quanto amava Bob! Uma vozinha dentro de sua cabeça sussurrou:  _não, é mais que isso_. Frank chacoalhou a cabeça. Não podia pensar essas coisas. _Mas por que não?_  A vozinha de novo.

\- Por que, se isso for verdade, eu seria _gay_ , e então tudo ficaria bem mais complicado! – respondeu em voz alta.

\- Frank? ‘Tá falando sozinho? – a voz era divertida, Frank imaginou se sua mãe tinha entendido o sentido das palavras.

\- Qu... Mãe? Só estou decorando um texto pro colégio – tentou consertar.

\- Hm... ta fazendo o que?

\- Bife com batatas...

Ela sorriu.

\- Vou arrumar a mesa.

 

 

 

Gerard ligou para Mikey à noite para contar que resolvera ir ao médico e perguntar o nome do psiquiatra dele – o irmão também sofrera com a morte dos pais. Mikey ficou muito feliz em saber que o irmão decidira, e perguntou o que levara a essa decisão. Claro que Gerard não respondeu que fora seu vizinho de dezesseis anos por quem ele sentia um carinho especial. Disse que não sabia.

Depois de anotar o telefone do médico em um bloquinho, verificar seus e-mails, Gerard pegou um giz e voltou a desenhar na parede. Não tinha mais problema apagar os rabiscos de Frank, por que o menino sem dúvida voltaria para desenhar mais.

 

 

 

No dia seguinte, logo depois de assinar os papéis que o estagiário trouxera, Gerard ligou para o médico. Marcou uma hora para a próxima semana, o médico viria em casa.

Às três da tarde, Frank apareceu novamente. Gerard disse que ele estava pálido, mas o menino apenas sorriu e balançou a cabeça. Gerard achou que Frank parecia apreensivo. Depois de tomarem Cappuccino que Frank comprara em frente antes de vir, eles foram jogar xadrez. No meio do jogo, Frank respirou fundo e soltou:

\- Ger, eu tenho que te contar uma coisa.

\- Agora não pequeno – Gerard disse, sem desviar os olhos do jogo – você está tentando tirar a minha atenção do jogo para vencer – sorriu – mas não vai funcionar, por que... – pegou a torre e moveu pra frente, matando um peão – cheque mate.

Frank sorriu.

\- Tudo bem, eu sabia que você faria isso. Mas eu _realmente_ preciso te contar uma coisa.

Gerard ergueu os olhos.

\- Diga.

Frank pegou um peão preto do meio do tabuleiro e começou a mexê-lo nas mãos para extravasar o nervosismo.

\- Estive pensando – ergueu os olhos para Gerard, que o encarava atentamente, com as sobrancelhas unidas. Frank corou e baixou os olhos para o peão – eu acho que eu estou gostando de uma pessoa.

Gerard sorriu, mas sentiu algo estranho por dentro. Isso o machucou. Começou a guardar as peças do jogo, meio nervoso.

\- Hm. E quem é essa pessoa? – imaginou a líder de torcida loira do colégio do menino e chacoalhou a cabeça.

Estendeu a mão para pegar o peão que o menino segurava. Frank não soltou o peão, apenas segurou a mão de Gerard e ergueu os olhos para o mais velho, que parecia não estar entendendo. Inclinou-se por cima da mesa, esticou a outra mão para desamarrar a máscara cirúrgica dele, acariciando suas bochechas. _E o beijou._

Gerard sorriu por dentro. A imagem da líder de torcida desapareceu, ele apenas ergueu uma das mãos e pousou-a na nuca do menor. Frank, que esperava ser expulso do apartamento, ficou surpreso ao ver que Gerard correspondia ao beijo. Depois de pouco mais de um minuto eles se separaram, selando os lábios. Como se houvesse outro pacto subentendido, os dois, para não ficarem constrangidos, agiram como se aquilo fosse normal.

\- Acho que as pessoas vão dizer por aí que o _Cara Louco do Quinto Andar_ te seduziu, Frank – Gerard disse, rindo.

\- Não me importo com as pessoas – e beijou o mais velho de novo.


	7. Chapter 7

_“You’re always trying to keep it real, now I'm in love with how you feel,  
I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else... but you.”_

(Anyone Else But You – The Moldy Peaches)

 

Gerard podia sentir as bactérias se movimentando em sua boca. Onde é que ele estava com a cabeça? Ele sabia lá onde o menino coloca aquela boca? Tantos copos, pratos... _Refeitório do colégio!_ E só o ar que ele respira... E se tivesse respirado pela boca? Escovou os dentes até não poder mais aquela noite. Mesmo assim, com todas aquelas bactérias infectando-o, mesmo se sentindo sujo e começando a apresentar sintomas de mais uma doença, Gerard não podia se arrepender.

Estar com Frank fora tão bom. Tê-lo nos braços... Com nenhuma de suas outras namoradas ele sentira algo assim. Sempre ficava com as meninas por que todos faziam, nunca por que queria. Dessa vez ele queria. Queria estar com Frank, abraçá-lo, apertá-lo, protegê-lo do mundo... E era isso que o preocupava acima de tudo. Frank e o mundo. _O mal que o mundo poderia fazer a Frank._

O garoto achava toda essa preocupação desnecessária, dizia que sabia se cuidar, essas coisas de adolescente. Mas no fundo se sentia bem por alguém se preocupar tanto assim com ele. A mãe estava sempre trabalhando, sempre cansada, só tinha tempo no jantar, ou quando algo dava errado, para brigar. E Gerard era diferente, ele parecia viver unicamente para ele, e se sentir tão querido fazia bem. Principalmente por que ele amava Gerard, e também se preocupava com ele.

E por isso ele planejara matar a aula daquela quinta-feira, dali a duas semanas, para estar presente na consulta. Temia que Gerard distorcesse os fatos. Mas temia mais que o mais velho não ficasse feliz com isso.

Estavam sentados no chão da sala assistindo a um DVD, abraçados. Frank pediu para pausar o filme, pois queria ir ao banheiro, quando voltou, disse:

\- Gee, eu estava pensando...

\- Ih, não é coisa boa – suspirou o maior.

\- Cala a boca – disse, dando um chute de leve no maior, que puxou Frank para se sentar ao lado dele novamente.

\- Mas diga, estava pensando em que, pequeno?

Frank sorriu.

\- Estava pensando que quero estar aqui na sua consulta. – sorriu torto.

\- E o que lhe dá esse direito, garoto? – disse sério, erguendo as sobrancelhas, mas Frank sabia que ele só estava brincando.

\- Ora, o que me dá esse direito? – disse, fingindo estar magoado – eu sou _tipo_ seu namorado, isso não me dá esse direito?

\- Oh, oh... Eu tenho _tipo um namorado_ e nem sabia, é isso? – mas agora Gerard já estava rindo, enquanto se aproximava do menor, pegando-o em seus braços.

\- Não sabia? Achei que estava subentendido, mas se você precisa de mais liberdade, tudo bem, podemos só ficar... – Frank foi interrompido por Gerard, que abaixara sua máscara e agora o beijava.

Gerard, depois que Frank ia embora, tinha que esterilizar a casa _e a boca_ , mas não se importava. Não é como se ele ligasse para isso enquanto estava com Frank. Na verdade, nessas horas, nem pensava as bactérias.

 

 

 

\- Frank querido, esse fim de semana eu terei um seminário em outra cidade, estarei fora, quer que eu ligue para sua avó, e assim você pode ficar com ela? – Linda disse, numa quinta-feira, antes da consulta de Gerard, durante o jantar.

\- Não mãe, tudo bem, fico na casa de um amigo. – Frank disse concentrado na comida.

\- Bob?

\- É, pode ser o Bob – _apesar de não ser ele em que eu estava pensando agora_.

\- Tudo bem então. – Linda sabia que o filho preferiria ficar com os amigos – quer que eu fale com a mãe dele?

\- Não mãe, a mãe do Bob é ok – ele sorriu – ‘tá tudo bem.

\- Então ‘tá, vá para lá depois da aula. Vou viajar amanhã depois do almoço e volto só no domingo à noite.

\- Seminário do que...?

Ora, eu e você sabemos que Frank não ia ficar na casa do Bob coisa nenhuma. Eu e você sabemos que Frank passaria o fim de semana no apartamento do _Quinto Andar_.  

 

 

 

Gerard estava esperando na janela, sexta-feira, às três horas e se assustou quando o menino, ao invés de entrar no prédio, entrou em sua própria casa. O homem teve tempo de surtar por uns dez minutos achando que fizera algo errado, até ver o menor sair de dentro de casa, com outra mochila – mais cheia – e um travesseiro nos braços. Frank olhou para a janela, feliz. Sorriu ao ver a cara de desentendimento do namorado.

Depois de ter que fingir para Tom, o porteiro, que estava tudo bem e que é normal entrar em prédios alheios com um travesseiro, Frank subiu para o apartamento. Gerard o esperava na porta com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

\- _Que diabos significa isso?_

Frank sorriu, deu um beijo curto no maior e entrou saltitante no apartamento, largando as coisas em uma poltrona na entrada e começando a lavar as mãos no álcool.

\- Tenho boas notícias!

\- Boas... _Notícias?_ – disse, pegando travesseiro pela pontinha, como se fosse algo nojento, e olhando de esguelha para Frank.

\- Uhum – O menor sorriu, colocando as luvas que Gerard o obrigava a usar – _ótimas notícias_ – Frank encarou o maior, tombando a cabeça para o lado – A propósito, o que ouve com a sua máscara?

\- Só estou facilitando a sua vida, pequeno. Não precisa dessas luvas, por detalhe – Sorriu, mas depois girou os olhos e encarou o menino – Não mude de assunto. _Que ótimas notícias?_

\- Ah, minha mãe foi viajar - Frank tirou as luvas, pegou o travesseiro que ainda pendia na mão do outro, colocou a mochila nas costas e foi em direção a sala – então eu disse a ela que ia ficar no Bob, mas, é claro, vim ficar aqui. Tudo bem, não é?

Gerard ia dizer que não estava tudo bem. Que um garoto de dezesseis anos dormindo na casa de um homem, supostamente louco, de vinte e sete não ia dar certo, por que as pessoas iam começar a falar... Mas se você tivesse visto a cara angelical de Frank também não teria dito nada. Então ele só o beijou.


	8. Chapter 8

_“Seus dentes e seus sorrisos mastigam meu corpo e juízo,  
Devoram os meus sentidos, eu já não me importo comigo.”_

(Garotos – Leoni)

 

 

 

Os dois estavam espremidos e abraçados no sofá. Gerard tinha um dos braços em torno do pescoço de Frank, que recostava a cabeça em seu peito, e com a outra mão, afagava os cabelos do menor, carinhosamente. Assistiam tranqüilos à televisão.  
  
De repente, sem que percebesse, Gerard sentiu os lábios do menor nos seus, em um beijo calmo e doce. Meio que por instinto, virou-se de frente para Frank e pressionou seu corpo contra o dele, obrigando-o a deitar. Parou por aí, ao perceber o que tinha feito.  
  
Mas Frank deu continuidade ao beijo, agora o tornando mais animado e envolvente, enquanto passava as mãos pelas costas de Gerard. Confortável o bastante com o ato, e novamente sem muito controle do que fazia, o mais velho enfiou uma das mãos por dentro da camiseta do garoto, arranhando de leve, em movimentos contínuos, o que provocou um sorriso de ambos durante o beijo.  
  
Arrepiado, Frank acomodou-se mais embaixo do maior, e desceu sua mão para a perna deste, que, quase ao mesmo tempo, sentiu-se mais seguro ainda para, lentamente, tirar a camiseta do pequeno. Tiveram que interromper o beijo, para que Gerard concluísse o trabalho e logo em seguida atirasse a roupa no tapete, e ficou esquecida no chão da sala. Frank tinha acabado de chegar ao cós da calça do mais velho, sorrindo maliciosamente no beijo, que agora estava rápido e apaixonado, quando a campainha tocou. Em um pulo, Gerard saiu de cima de Frank, que tentava se recompor energeticamente. Alisava o cabelo bagunçado enquanto tentava achar um modo de sentar-se no sofá da forma mais natural possível.  
  
A campainha tocou novamente, então de fora veio um chamado:

\- Gerard? _Tudo bem?_

Um pouco transtornado, Gerard murmurou baixo:

\- Droga, é sexta. Raymond. Você bagunça minha rotina, Frank. – o menino riu – Tente parecer normal.

Foi em direção a porta e a abriu.

\- Oi – Ray disse feliz, entrando com uma caixa de papelão cheia de produtos do mercado. Parou no meio do caminho, como de costume, para lavar as mãos. Virou-se para o amigo e franziu o cenho – Cadê sua máscara? E... Você está com febre? ‘Tá vermelho e suado...

Gerard fez um som indefinido com a garganta, e seguiu Ray em direção a cozinha. Quando passou por um espelho e viu seu reflexo, tudo que pensou foi  _puta merda_. Raymond depositou a caixa em cima do balcão da cozinha e perguntou se Gerard queria ajuda, mas depois ergueu os olhos em direção a sala. Deu um sorriso acompanhado por suas sobrancelhas juntas, deu a volta no balcão e em Gerard e parou de frente para Frank, atrás da televisão.

Seus olhos foram do menino sem camisa sentando no sofá - com a mesma cara vermelha de Gerard - para a camisa largada no tapete - que tanto Frank quanto Gerard só perceberam naquele instante também – e só então para Gerard, que tentou fazer a cara mais inexpressiva possível.

\- Ok, vejo que você já tem... Hm... _Ajuda_... Para hoje. – disse, em meio a gargalhadas – vou indo.

\- Não, Ray... Não é isso...

Ray virou os olhos e falou com uma voz divertida:

\- É claro que é isso que eu estou pensando. Até semana que vem Gee... E...

\- Frank – completou Gerard.

\- Isso, tchau Frank. – Sorriu para o pequeno, que apenas deu um sorrisinho torto e amarelo em troca. Depois de trancar a porta, Gerard voltou e sentou-se ao lado de Frank no sofá.

\- Isso foi tenso – comentou Gerard, olhando para o menor, que ergueu as sobrancelhas e disse:

\- Não gostei dele.

Gerard riu.

\- ‘Ta com ciúmes, Frank?

Frank ignorou.

\- Temos que guardar as compras, não?

 

 

 

Gerard acordou cedo na manhã seguinte. Olhou para o lado, Frank dormia profundamente, com a boa entreaberta. Sorriu, e se inclinou para beijá-lo. Pensou melhor, e não o fez. Ele era um adolescente e era provável que fosse dormir por muito tempo ainda, eram apenas oito horas da manhã. Levantou, fez café, tomou os remédios, limpou a cozinha e a sala, e foi tomar um banho. Quando desligava o chuveiro ouviu o barulho de alguma coisa caindo no quarto. Preocupado com Frank, se enrolou na toalha e foi ver o que tinha acontecido.

O menino estava se levantando do chão do quarto.

\- Frank? ‘Tá tudo bem? – disse, preocupado, se aproximando do garoto.

Frank começou a rir.

\- Uh, agora está melhor – se referia, é claro, ao homem seminu e molhado bem a sua frente. Gerard franziu o cenho e balançou a cabeça negativamente. Frank suspirou – Ger, pára com isso. Eu só estou sem nada no estômago e levantei muito rápido. Minha pressão baixou e eu fiquei tonto, só isso.

\- Frank, não é a primeira vez...

\- Psiu – selou os lábios nos do maior – Tem café? - Gerard revirou os olhos e apontou para a cozinha.

Depois de se vestir, o mais velho foi se juntar ao pequeno. Quando Gerard entrou na sala, Frank comentou:

\- Preferia antes. – O outro riu – Mas então, você não me disse se posso vir na quinta-feira para sua consulta, posso?

\- Por que quer tanto vir?

\- Quero me assegurar de que você cumprirá as ordens médicas, só isso – respondeu enquanto passava manteiga em uma torrada.

\- Por que se preocupa tanto comigo?

Frank engoliu a torrada.

\- Por que eu  _também_  amo você.

Gerard sorriu e selou seus lábios nos do menor.

\- Tenho uma coisa pra você – disse, enquanto pegava algo no bolso.

O menino juntou as sobrancelhas e observou o maior tirar uma correntinha de prata do bolso. Ele a deixou pender na mão, com o pequeno pingente de chave balançando no ar. Entregou para o menino.

\- Pra você lembrar de mim lá fora – sorriu – e pra dar sorte.

Frank não disse nada, só tentou colocá-la, e falhou. Gerard então, rindo, foi até o menino e fechou a corrente em volta do seu pescoço.

\- Onde comprou isso? Na _internet_? Ou num catálogo? – Brincou Frank

\- Comprei quando tinha sua idade, eu a usava o tempo todo – explicou o maior, girando os olhos – mas depois perdi o hábito.

\- Não é justo, não tenho nada pra te dar e...

\- Você não precisa me dar nada, pequeno, você já me deu você.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desculpa pelo Ray HAHAHAHA ):  
> Acho esse capítulo incrivelmente meladinho, mas né.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, esse capítulo é um pouco monotono por ser a consulta do Gerard com o psiquiatra e tal, mas ele é importante pra fic, então relevem.

_“But if you never try, you'll never know just what you're worth.”_

(Fix You – Coldplay)

 

Quando chegou a quinta-feira, Frank acordou no horário de sempre, se arrumou, esperou a mãe sair para o trabalho, e ao invés de ir para escola, apenas atravessou a rua e foi para o apartamento do quinto andar. O médico disse a Gerard que viria as dez. Esperaram sentados na sala, assistindo desenhos. Frank tentava distrair o namorado, que por sua vez estava nervoso. Por vezes arrependia-se do que fizera, pensava que era ridículo, que ele tinha deixado as pessoas o convencerem de que ele era louco, mas ele não era. Depois, uma outra parte da sua mente lembrava-se de Frank, de que o garoto estava ao seu lado, e que ele precisava fazer isso por ele. Por ele e por si mesmo, por que não podia suportar levar uma vida assim e exigir que um garoto como Frank fizesse o mesmo.

Depois de mais de uma hora de espera – por que os médicos sempre se atrasam – o interfone tocou. Gerard estava com os olhos parados, e ainda em seu conflito interior, por isso Frank foi atender. Disse a Tom que o médico poderia subir. Antes de abrir a porta, teve que despertar Gerard, e ficou pensando como seria se ele não estivesse ali. O maior foi receber o médico, embora tivesse uma expressão mais maluca do que nunca. Frank estava atrás dele.

\- Bom dia Sr. Way – o médico era um homem de seus quarenta e poucos ou início dos cinqüenta. Seu cabelo era grisalho e tinha rugas de expressão fundas em volta dos olhos e da boca. Vestia branco e carregava uma maleta preta. Sorriu para Gerard, depois percebeu Frank e franziu o cenho – Bom dia...?

\- Frank – garoto estendeu a mão, coisa que Gerard não fizera em seu ataque de pânico – Frank Iero. Sou amigo do Gerard, achei que ele não deveria estar sozinho.

\- Entendo – sorriu. Depois avistou a caixa com luvas e máscaras, acompanhada de uma pia e um frasco de álcool, coisa que com certeza não se encontra no meio do corredor de uma casa. Frank, entendendo a indagação silenciosa do médico, interviu:

\- Seria bom se o senhor... Hm... Lavasse as mãos com álcool e usasse luvas. É tipo... Uma regra ou...

O médico sorriu, colocando a maleta na mesma poltrona que um dia Frank largara seu travesseiro, e encaminhou-se para a pia. Depois de cumprir a ‘regra’, Gerard, que acordara do seu transe, acompanhou-o a sala. O médico sentou-se em uma poltrona, enquanto Frank e Gerard estavam no sofá.

\- Então... – começou o médico.

Gerard respirou fundo e narrou toda a história. Falou de como sempre acreditara estar doente, como fora uma criança depressiva e ansiosa, como os pais não acreditavam nele... Contou como as coisas pioraram depois da morte dos pais, do que as pessoas diziam, do por que ele não acreditava nelas, explicou os remédios que tomava, narrou sua rotina de limpeza e não omitiu o fato de não sair de casa há mais de cinco anos. Por vezes o médico anotava coisas em sua prancheta, sorria ou enrugava a testa, mas não fez comentário nenhum. Depois de toda a narrativa de Gerard, ele suspirou, analisou suas anotações, cruzou as pernas e descansou os braços por cima delas. Pigarreou.

\- Bem, pelo que vejo o senhor apresenta Hipocondria, Transtorno Obsessivo Compulsivo, o vulgo TOC, e Síndrome do Pânico. – Gerard deixou a boca abrir, e o médico sorriu – calma, não é assim um bicho-de-sete-cabeças. De certa forma os três se interligam, principalmente no seu caso. A hipocondria é o que faz com que você acredite estar doente. Acho que o seu médico deveria dar mais valor ao seu testemunho, pois em geral, os sintomas descritos pelo paciente são reais, eles apenas os interpretam como ‘câncer’ ao invés de um simples resfriado. O TOC é o responsável por sua mania de limpeza, o que, de certa forma você ligou a hipocondria. Seu medo das... bactérias, que causam as doenças. O TOC não passa de uma obsessão ou compulsão, como diz o nome, muito grave. A Síndrome do Pânico é o que te impede de sair de casa. Na verdade, o que acontece é que você transferiu toda a dor e sofrimento pela morte dos seus pais para o medo de doenças. Algo muito comum. Alguma pergunta?

\- Isso significa que eu sou mesmo louco? – Gerard disse, sem humor em sua voz.

O médico sorriu:

\- Na verdade não, Sr. Way. A hipocondria, o TOC e a Síndrome do Pânico são muito comuns. Em geral, 5% dos pacientes têm hipocondria. É tão comum que a maioria dos clínicos gerais pode diagnosticar... Seu médico já te avisou, não? – Gerard assentiu - Quanto ao TOC, todos nós temos o risco de 2% de apresentá-lo durante nossa vida. E é muito mais comum em pessoas por volta dos vinte anos, e que sofreram uma mudança significativa em sua vida. – O médico prosseguiu – Cerca de 2% da população apresenta a Síndrome do Pânico também. Você não é tão minoria assim.

Isso, de certa forma, fez Gerard se sentir melhor. Permaneceu pensando nas coisas que o médico falara enquanto o mesmo fazia anotações e abria livros. Frank estava inquieto em seu lugar. Sentia-se feliz por Gerard ter procurado tratamento, pelo médico ter diagnosticado, e por ter dito aquelas coisas que, aparentemente, o fizeram se sentir melhor consigo mesmo. Mas ele ainda não respondera o que ele mais queria saber:

\- Senhor, com licença – Frank se atreveu – e o... Tratamento?

\- Ah, não se preocupe, todas as doenças tem tratamento, que trará uma melhora significativa para o seu... _Amigo._ Só estou olhando umas coisas... - fez uma pausa, folheando as anotações, depois se virou para os dois e respirou fundo – Bem, te darei um antidepressivo, pra agir contra sua ansiedade. O que acontece é que, para aliviar sua ansiedade, você acaba pesquisando sobre doenças, focando seus pensamentos nos sintomas, na sujeira... Sem ansiedade será mais fácil esquecê-los. Aconselho-te a parar de tomar aqueles remédios, a não ser os que foram indicados pelo seu médico.

Frank sorriu e Gerard grunhiu algo em desaprovação. O médico ignorou e continuou:

– Também começaremos com uma terapia chamada Cognitivo-Comportamental. Ela se foca nas conexões entre a sua imagem de si mesmo e da sua situação, e como isso afeta o seu modo de agir. Exemplo: seu modo de se ver, doente, modifica o modo como você age. – Gerard assentiu – Tentaremos identificar seus padrões de pensamento, e corrigi-los. Diferente de uma psicanálise, nós analisaremos os sintomas juntos.

Depois de mais algumas observações e perguntas o médico saiu, deixando a receita médica e prometendo voltar na próxima quinta-feira para o início da terapia.

\- Antes de o senhor ir, quero te fazer uma pergunta – o médico, já na porta, virou-se para Frank – o Gerard está sempre achando que eu estou doente...

\- Hipocondríacos só vêem em si mesmos as doenças, Sr. Iero, talvez devesse confiar mais nele – e sorrindo, desapareceu pela porta.


	10. Chapter 10

_“Close your brown eyes and lay down next to me._  
Close your eyes, lay down, 'Cos there goes the fear.  
Let it go.”

(There Goes The Fear – Doves)

As semanas seguintes passaram voando, seguindo a mesma rotina. Gerard assinava os papéis, Maria limpava a casa, Margarida e Mikey faziam visitas regulares, Frank vinha as três e ia antes das sete, Raymond trazia as compras as sextas, por volta de sete e meia – e fingia não ter visto nada naquela fatídica sexta-feira, ao que Gerard agradecia aos céus – e o médico vinha as quintas-feiras.  
  
Tinha progredido muito em seu tratamento. Agora seus remédios ocupavam uma pequena lata de biscoitos de champagne, e sua casa não era tão impecavelmente limpa. Deixara de usar máscaras para todos, e não apenas para Frank. Mas as pessoas ainda tinham que lavar as mãos com álcool, apesar de ter abandonado as luvas cirúrgicas.  
  
Tudo corria bem.  
  
  
  
Aquele sábado amanheceu frio e chuvoso. Frank foi acordado por sua mãe, que abriu a porta do seu quarto cedinho, dizendo:  
  
– Frank querido, vou visitar sua avó, passarei o dia lá. Vamos?  
  
O menino gemeu e puxou as cobertas para cima da cabeça, pois sua mãe abrira as cortinas. Ouviu a mãe suspirar e sentiu que ela sentou-se aos pés da cama.  
  
– Frank, faz quanto tempo que você não visita sua avó? Ela ficaria tão feliz...  
  
O menino virou-se de bruços e cobriu a cabeça com o travesseiro. Linda girou os olhos, dando-se por vencida, e saiu do quarto dizendo que voltava a noite.  
  
Frank ouviu a mãe terminar de se arrumar e depois o barulho do carro deixando a garagem. Fechou os olhos e tentou dormir de novo, mas a luz o impediu.  
  
– Puta que pariu, ela faz idéia de que horas são? – resmungou, sentando-se na cama e vendo que, de acordo com seu relógio de cabeceira, eram seis da manhã.  
  
Suspirou e levantou. Tomou banho, escovou os dentes, penteou o cabelo, fez desjejum... Sentou no sofá. Sete horas. Ninguém está acordado no sábado às sete horas. Girou os olhos.  
  
  
  
Gerard dormia profundamente em sua cama, nem ouvia o barulho da chuva lá fora. Até que foi interrompido por seu interfone, tocando sem parar.  
  
Abriu os olhos e demorou um tempo para situar tempo e espaço, bocejou e se espreguiçou, levantou da cama lentamente, e atendeu ao interfone, que já tocara mais umas vinte vezes.  
  
– Bom dia!  
  
– Porra Frank, são sete horas da manhã de um sábado – olhou pela janela – e está chovendo!  
  
– Foda-se, diga ao Tom que eu posso subir...  
  
– Tudo bem Tom, deixe o pirralho entrar – Gerard disse, destrancando a porta e indo escovar os dentes e depois fazer café. Quando o menino chegou, ele apenas gritou que a porta estava aberta, e logo depois, Frank apareceu sorridente na cozinha.  
  
Gerard amarrou a cara para ele.  
  
– Desculpa, minha mãe é louca e me acordou, e eu não tinha mais o que fazer...  
  
– Aí resolveu vir me acordar, claro.  
  
– Porra, se eu soubesse que quando você não dorme fica assim nem vinha – o menino amarrou a cara também – só achei que você fosse gostar se eu viesse.  
  
Gerard sorriu.  
  
– Oks, ‘ta tudo bem, quer café? – disse, dando a volta na mesa e colocando a garrafa de café na mesa.  
  
Frank riu e foi em direção ao maior, juntando seus lábios com os dele, num beijo doce e calmo. Gerard envolveu seus braços na cintura do garoto, trazendo-o o mais perto possível, enquanto o menino afagava sua nuca. Quando os toques foram aumentando sua intensidade, e o beijo foi se tornando mais acelerado, o maior fez menção em parar, mas o menino não permitiu, ficando na ponta dos pés para juntar seus lábios novamente.  
  
Eles não sabiam muito bem como ia acontecer, e Gerard nem tinha certeza se queria que acontecesse, mas essa não é uma daquelas horas em que você realmente pensa. Então, aos poucos, as roupas foram sendo esquecidas no chão, criando um caminho em direção ao quarto.  
  
Ali, Gerard, de novo, sentiu-se um pouco incerto. Mas, para não perder o costume, Frank deu continuidade, empurrando-o para a cama e, ao caírem, ambos sorriram aproveitando o momento para trocarem carinhos.  
  
Gerard alisou a face do menor, sorrindo, e este deitou sua cabeça no peitoral no outro, acompanhando sua respiração leve e suave. Por alguns segundos ficaram assim, nesse contato gostoso de se sentir. Até que o mais velho se sentisse confortável o suficiente para deixar que sua mão passeasse tranqüila e calma pelas costas do menor, que aproveitou o momento para um novo beijo.  
  
Já em um ritmo acelerado e partilhando um beijo quente e envolvente, Gerard deixou que suas vontades falassem mais alto que seus sentimentos, sentindo-se confiante o bastante para retomar um antigo ato que há muito não praticava, e de um modo que nunca havia feito antes.  
  
Frank, por sua vez, apesar de nunca ter feito isso um dia, confiava no mais velho e tinha desejo. Além do mais, Gerard tinha um modo de tocar-lhe tão delicado e cuidadoso... O menino sentia-se perfeitamente bem.  
  
Gerard girou-se para cima do menor, cuidadosamente, apoiando um braço na cama para não depositar todo seu peso em Frank. Ambos se encararam por um momento. Estavam apaixonados, e os sentimentos não cabiam apenas dentro de si, almejavam loucamente manifestar-se fora do corpo. Fora do coração.  
  
E foi isso que fizeram: em atos demonstraram aquilo que sentiam. Não foi exatamente do modo que imaginaram, se é que alguma vez aquilo havia passado na cabeça de um dos dois, mas foi melhor do que poderia ter sido em qualquer ilusão. Ambos demonstravam todo o cuidado que tinham pelo outro através de pequenas ações, talvez até insignificantes, porém afetuosas, suaves e delicadas.  
  
Não é certo quanto tempo passou, e na verdade, nem o desconforto inicial relevou-se muito, já que predominavam o carinho e a intimidade que os dois tinham. Cada movimento, cada ato, completamente precipitado e ao mesmo tempo, totalmente planejado, era apaixonado, e continha amor, transmitia amor, exalava amor...  
  
Logo após o término daquele momento especial demais para ser descrito com palavras, ambos viram-se entrelaçados, ofegantes, maravilhados, e acima de tudo satisfeitos. Trocaram mais alguns carinhos, e um último beijo antes que, sentindo o aroma doce e inconfundível de Gerard, o pequeno adormecesse seguro e feliz demais para conter-se.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, esse capitulo é maior do que os outros, e a partir dele a história muda drasticamente. É um dos meus prediletos, e não me apedrejem depois de lê-lo. ))):

” _Oh, he was young, in the frost,_

_No regard for the cost of saying his feelings in the moment they were felt.  
And if he was calm like you, locked up inside of your loops _

_Then he'd know for well that all he had to say was,  
All he had to say was goodbye.”_

(Calm Like You – The Last Shadow Puppets)

Frank ainda dormia peito do maior, enquanto este, que acabara de acordar, acariciava seus cabelos. A chuva tinha dado uma trégua, mas o dia ainda estava nublado, provavelmente voltaria a chover novamente mais tarde. De repente, Frank acordou. Sentiu os dedos do maior se mexerem em seu cabelo, e não abriu os olhos. Apenas lembrou-se de tudo que acontecera naquela manhã. Cada beijo, cada carícia...

Inevitavelmente sorriu.

\- Frank? Acordou pequeno? – Gerard disse, baixinho, percebendo que os lábios do menor haviam se levantado.

Frank abriu os olhos.

\- Ger, vamos tomar um café?

\- Claro pequeno, antes de você me agarrar, era o que eu estava fazendo - disse, rindo.

O menor riu também e se sentou na cama, olhando para o namorado.

\- Não, eu quis dizer, tomar um café ali na frente. – o pequeno apontou para a janela.

Gerard tombou a cabeça para o lado.

\- Anh... Se você quiser eu te dou o dinheiro e você pode ir buscar e...

\- Não, Ger, eu quero ir ao café _com você_. – Frank mordeu o lábio inferior, torcendo para o outro não ficar bravo.

Gerard sentou na cama também, franzindo o cenho.

\- Frank, você sabe muito bem que eu não saio de casa.

\- Mas é aí que eu quero chegar, Gee. Você já melhorou tanto sabe? E uma das coisas que você precisa fazer ainda é sair de casa. Tenho certeza que seu médico ficaria feliz com você – o maior não respondeu – e eu também – completou o pequeno.

\- Frankie, eu não sei se eu...

\- Gee, olha, não vai acontecer nada. A gente atravessa a rua, entra no café, faz o pedido, come, paga e volta pra cá. Simples – sorriu torto.

\- Mas eu não sei como é a limpeza e...

 _\- Gee, pára!_ Eu vivo indo lá e sou saudável.

\- Você sabe qual é a minha opinião sobre a sua saúde – Frank revirou os olhos e Gerard prosseguiu – e as pessoas vão nos ver.

\- Que se dane nas pessoas, _vamos!_ – falou energético, levantando da cama e começando a se vestir.

Gerard, conhecendo Frank, sabia que ele não desistiria. Respirou fundo e fez o mesmo.

Depois de se vestirem, trancaram o apartamento e desceram as escadas juntos. Gerard se sentia muito, muito estranho. Mas estranho do que quando admitiu precisar de tratamento, de quando admitiu gostar de Frank, de quando teve sua primeira consulta com o psiquiatra... isso era definitivamente muito estranho. Deixar as pessoas verem ele, e cochicharem sobre ele. O que as pessoas iam pensar de ver o ‘ _Cara Louco do Quinto Andar_ ’ caminhando normalmente pela rua? Era ridículo até. Mas Frank estava radiante, nem se importando com isso. Gerard respirou fundo e tentou pelo menos fingir que não se importava. Sua tentativa falhou miseravelmente quando viu a cara do Tom, o porteiro.

\- Gerard? – tinha expressão de alguém que achava estar sonhando. Ele piscou os olhos freneticamente e repetiu, mais pausadamente – _Gerard Way?_

Frank riu e disse:

\- Só vamos tomar um café – e pra piorar as coisas, segurou as mãos do maior, puxando-o para fora do prédio.

Gerard engoliu em seco e sorriu amarelo para Tom, murmurando um ‘Boa Tarde’ em uma voz fraca.

\- Frank, que coisa é essa de segurar a minha mão? – disse baixo, porém irritado, quando saíram do prédio. O menino ignorou e continuou a andar, com as mãos atadas com as do outro.

Gerard sentia como se tivesse um holofote de luz em cima dos dois, era como se todos olhassem para eles. A senhora voltando da feira, o alfaiate na porta do seu ateliê, a garçonete do café, as pessoas na janela do prédio, o advogado com a maleta que descia do carro, Tom, que se levantara de sua cadeira e olhava atento pela janela da sua guarita, _todos._ Todos assistiam a cena. Um menino sorridente – como se nunca tivesse estado tão feliz em toda a sua vida – puxando um homem mais velho, que tinha uma expressão de medo, e que todos conheciam como sendo Gerard Way, o cara rico e louco que vivia trancafiado em seu apartamento no quinto andar.

Depois do que pareceram horas para Gerard, ele finalmente ouviu um sininho tocar, indicando que eles acabavam de entrar no café. Não estava muito cheio, era por volta das duas da tarde. Mesmo assim, algumas pessoas os encararam. Frank indicou uma mesa ao lado da janela, e se encaminharam para lá. Sentaram-se um de frente para o outro, e logo a garçonete apareceu, perguntando o que desejavam.

 

 

 

Linda aproveitara a trégua na chuva para voltar para casa. Ela teria que dirigir por cerca de uma hora da casa de sua mãe até em casa, e não gostava de pegar a estrada com chuva, então, logo depois do almoço, partira.

Esperou a garagem abrir, estacionou o carro e entrou em casa.

\- Frank? – chamou enquanto subia as escadas – Frank? – o quarto do menino estava vazio. Franziu o cenho, depois se lembrou de que ele podia ter ido à casa de um amigo. Foi tomar um banho.

 

 

 

Gerard e Frank terminaram seus cafés algum tempo depois, e as pessoas já não os encaravam mais.

\- Ger, quero que você conheça a minha casa – Frank disse, sorrindo e puxando o maior pelo braço quando saíram do café, indo em direção a casa do pequeno.

 Frank destrancou a porta, feliz, e segurou-a para Gerard entrar. O mais velho olhou, sorrindo, para o que ele ainda achava ser um antro de bactérias. Reparou na poeira em alguns cantos e depois chacoalhou a cabeça, lembrando que aquilo não faria mal a ele. Ou pelo menos é o que o médico dizia.

Frank puxou-o de novo dizendo:

\- Vem, vou te mostrar meu quarto.

Subiram as escadas, e Frank reparou que a porta do quarto de sua mãe estava aberta. Não teve tempo de dizer ‘ _porra_ ’, nem de largar a mão de Gerard, nem mesmo de pensar no que podia acontecer. Por que, naquele instante, Linda saiu do banheiro de roupão, e disse:

\- Frank querido, você... – e depois se interrompeu. Seus olhos focalizaram Gerard, e depois nas mãos entrelaçadas. E depois, um grito – _Você!_ O que você está fazendo na minha casa? – ela ficou muito vermelha, estava descontrolada.

Gerard sentiu a mão do menino tremer na sua, ele parecia apavorado. Linda veio correndo, descontrolada e separou as mãos dos dois, ainda xingando Gerard de todos os nomes possíveis. Ela virou-se para ele e começou a apontar para a direção da rua, gritando:

\- Fora! Não sei o que você fez com o meu filho, mas eu quero você fora daqui! Eu sempre soube que... – Gerard parou de ouvir, tinha a atenção toda em Frank, que estava encostado na parede, com os olhos parados. Abriu a boca para avisar Linda, mas nesse instante o menino caiu, causando um barulho. Seus olhos reviravam, seu corpo todo tremia e tinha saliva saindo excessivamente de sua boca. Ele não parecia estar consciente.

\- _Frank!_ – Gerard gritou, dando a volta na mulher e se ajoelhando ao lado do menino.

\- O que você fez com ele? O que vo...? – a mulher gritava mais alto ainda, se isso fosse possível.

\- Eu não fiz nada com ele! Me trás uma toalha e um travesseiro – a mulher hesitou – _rápido!_ – Linda saiu correndo em busca do que Gerard pedira.

O homem perdera a conta de quantas vezes vira isso acontecer com seu pai, e quantas vezes ele, ou Mikey, tivera que sair correndo para buscar toalhas e travesseiros quando a mãe pedia. Ele sabia que nada aconteceria, que em alguns minutos o menino estaria bem, mas não deixava de estar preocupado. Apenas segurou a cabeça do menino, para que não causasse nenhuma lesão, e esperou Linda voltar, enquanto as lágrimas caiam e ele apenas murmurava:

\- Eu sabia, eu sempre soube, sempre soube, _sempre soube_...

Não podia ser que apenas há algumas horas atrás eles estivesse mais juntos do que nunca naquela cama e agora tudo desmoronasse dessa forma. Ele não sabia se podia agüentar tudo de novo...

Linda voltou entregando a toalha, que foi usada para limpar o excesso de saliva, e o travesseiro, que foi colocado sob a cabeça do menino, que parava de tremer gradativamente. O ataque cessou por completo depois de cerca de um minuto, e o menino caiu num sono profundo. Gerard respirou fundo e sentou no chão. Linda perguntou calmamente, porém com raiva no olhar:

\- O que você fez com ele?

\- Eu não fiz nada com ele. Ele apenas teve uma convulsão epiléptica. – Gerard respondeu, ainda com os olhos parados, ainda em estado de choque.

\- E por que o meu filho teve uma convulsão epiléptica? – ela perguntou irônica, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

\- Não sei. Ele deve ser doente, é isso. Meu pai tinha epilepsia, mas ele pode ter outra coisa também...

\- _Meu filho não é doente!_ \- Gerard não se conteve e riu – qual a graça?

\- Você nunca percebeu? Desmaios, perda de sentido momentâneas, vômitos, quedas sem motivo aparente... – Gerard disse, enumerando com os dedos, arqueou as sobrancelhas e olhou para a mulher, que aparentemente estava sem resposta.

\- Eu... Como é que você sabe de tudo isso?

\- Frank vive mais na minha casa do que aqui.

\- _Fora!_ Eu não sei o que você andou fazendo com meu filho _, mas saia daqui!_ Ele nunca mais vai entrar naquele... Apartamento! Fora! _Agora!_ – Ela apontava freneticamente para a porta, seu rosto começou a ficar vermelho novamente.

\- Tudo bem, estou indo – disse, sabendo que não poderia argumentar – a senhora devia levá-lo pro hospital imediatamente. Ele teve uma das formas de ataque epilético mais graves.

Dizendo isso, desceu as escadas e voltou para seu apartamento, as lágrimas começando a rolar quentes por seu rosto. Não respondeu as indagações de Tom, apenas voltou ao seu apartamento e ficou na janela até ouvir as sirenes de ambulância, e depois Frank saindo em uma maca.

Escondeu-se atrás das cortinas antes que Linda o visse.


	12. Chapter 12

_“Waiting on the dark clouds for the rain, praying lightining strakes a change.”_

(Kissing You Goodbye – The Used)

 

 

Sabendo que de nada adiantaria continuar na janela, começou a andar em círculos pelo apartamento. Reviver toda aquela dor na infância não era nada confortável, ainda mais se a pessoa era Frank. Lágrimas escorriam sem parar pela sua pele branca e tudo que ele conseguia dizer ainda era:

_\- Eu sabia, eu sabia, sempre soube..._

Repreendeu-se incontáveis vezes por não ter obrigado seu pequeno a procurar um médico, por não ter insistido. Sentiu-se culpado, imensamente culpado, por ter acreditado que era coisa da sua cabeça, por não ter ouvido o médico, cujo fantasma da voz ecoava em sua mente agora ‘ _Hipocondríacos só vêem em si mesmos as doenças, Sr. Iero, talvez devesse confiar mais nele’._

Permaneceu em agonia pelo que pareceram horas, até não se agüentar mais e pegar o telefone.

\- Por favor, gostaria de ter minha ligação transferida para Hospital Municipal – a voz anasalada do outro lado da linha confirmou, e então uma musica começou a tocar. Depois de alguns minutos, alguém atendeu. Nervoso, perguntou:

\- Tem algum Frank Anthony Iero internado neste hospital?

Ouviu barulho de dedos digitando rapidamente em um teclado, e então o homem do outro lado respondeu que sim, no momento o menino fazia exames e seria transferido para o quarto onde passaria a noite. Quarto 374.

Gerard desligou o telefone e respirou fundo. _Não tinha escolha._ Sabia que não estava pronto pra pisar em um hospital, o lugar mais cheio de doenças que ele podia ir, mas ele não tinha realmente escolha. _Tinha_ que ver Frank, tocá-lo, sentir que estava bem e vivo. Segurar sua mão e saber se o que ele tinha era grave. Apertou novamente o botão  _talk_  no telefone, discando o numero de Mikey em seguida. Pediu que este lhe emprestasse o carro e o motorista, dizendo que explicava tudo depois. O irmão achou tudo muito estranho, mas mesmo assim concordou, e depois de desligar o telefone, pediu que o motorista pegasse Gerard em seu apartamento.

 

 

 

Quando o motorista estacionou na frente do hospital eram quatro horas. Gerard respirou fundo, pediu ao motorista que esperasse ali, e manteve o rosto de Frank em sua mente para ter forças para adentrar o hospital. Depois de conversar com a recepcionista, foi informado de que Frank continuava fazendo exames, e que sua mãe aguardava em uma pequena sala de espera.

Encaminhou-se para lá, pensando se a mulher teria coragem de fazer outro escândalo daqueles em um hospital. A sala estava vazia, exceto por Linda, que tinha os olhos fechados e a cabeça para trás, apoiada na parede. Seu rosto estava inchado e vermelho, ainda um pouco molhado. Gerard tentou não fazer barulho ao caminhar até ela, mas quando estava próximo ela abriu os olhos e encarou-o. Fechou-os de novo, as sobrancelhas unidas, e murmurou:

\- Que é que você faz aqui?

Gerard sentou-se ao lado dela e fixou seu olhar em um ponto na parede a sua frente.

\- Queria saber como ele está.

\- _Eu não sei_ – ela murmurou, a voz fraca.

Linda não parecia estar com raiva do homem ao seu lado. Talvez apenas estivesse preocupada demais com seu filho para se lembrar do porquê de não gostar dele, _se é que havia um porquê._

Deixou seus pensamentos vagarem, dando-se conta do quão agradecida ela devia estar por Gerard ter salvo seu filho. E, se ele falasse a verdade, da segunda vez. Lembrou-se de Frank defendendo o homem, e aos poucos foi se convencendo de que, afinal, Gerard não era mal. Não se sabe ao certo por quanto tempo permaneceram em silêncio até que linda o quebrasse com um fraco ‘ _Obrigada, e me desculpe_ ’ antes que perdesse sua coragem.

\- Está tudo bem, não existe motivo para se desculpar ou agradecer.

\- É claro que existe – e você pode imaginá-la dizendo essas palavras com um tom indignado na voz, mas a verdade é que não havia emoção em sua voz e nem na de Gerard. As duas vozes eram fracas e eles nem ao menos se olhavam; apenas encaravam a parede – você o salvou duas vezes, e nas duas tudo que eu fiz foi culpá-lo.

\- Se isso a faz feliz: está desculpada. E de nada.

\- Faz, obrigada. – Linda suspirou – então, por que resolveu sair de casa? – ela não realmente queria saber, mas precisava quebrar a tensão do lugar. Não agüentava mais aquela espera.

\- Frank me obrigou – os dois riram, sabendo da influência que o pequeno facilmente tinha sobre as pessoas – mas ele tem sido muito bom, sabe? Convenceu-me a procurar tratamento.

\- Que ótimo. Então ele vai... muito a sua casa?

\- Todos os dias depois da aula.

\- Isso explica a louça não lavada – ela ergueu as sobrancelhas e Gerard riu fraco – e vocês fazem o que?

\- Jogamos xadrez, desenhamos, assistimos filmes, tomamos café...

\- Parece bom.

O silêncio estava quase dominando-os de novo, mas Gerard resolveu aproveitar o aparente clima amigável.

\- Sabe, Sra. Iero, seu filho me faz muito bem. _Eu realmente o amo._

Linda assentiu, e só depois de alguns minutos é que realmente foi pensar no significado daquelas palavras. Franziu o cenho e pela primeira vez virou-se para encarar Gerard nos olhos.

\- Você quis dizer que...

\- Isso.

\- Oh. Isso muda tudo. O que você...?

\- Sr. Iero, por favor, não complique as coisas. Eu já disse que não fiz nada com seu filho... só aconteceu.

\- Você é um homem. Meu filho também. E... você é  _pelo menos_  dez anos mais velho que ele.

\- Eu sei.

Talvez por estar nervosa com todos os recentes acontecimentos, tudo que Linda fez foi virar-se para frente de novo e voltar a encarar a parede.


	13. Chapter 13

_“I swear that I can go on forever again,_  
Please let me know that my one bad day will end.  
I will go down as your lover, your friend,  
Give me your lips and with one kiss we begin   
Are you afraid of being alone? Cause I am. I'm lost without you.”

(I’m Lost Without You – Blink 182)

 

 

Um enfermeiro entrou na sala em que estavam, avisando que Frank terminara os exames e já estava no quarto, mas os resultados sairiam apenas no outro dia de manhã. Se quisessem, podiam vê-lo. O moço acompanhou-os até o quarto, onde segurou a porta para que entrassem e depois retirou-se. Frank estava deitado na cama, mudando freneticamente o canal da televisão. Gerard notou que não havia soro ou coisa parecida ligada ao menino; aparentemente ele estava bem.

\- Mãe! – exclamou ao ver Linda entrando – Ger... _Gerard?_ – Pareceu confuso ao ver os dois juntos – o que...? A ultima coisa de que me lembro era de vocês brigando e...

Linda sorriu piedosa, sentou-se ao pé da cama do menino e contou o ocorrido na casa. Frank pareceu assustado. Gerard permaneceu parado, encostado na parede, praticamente imóvel. Sentia-se desconfortável e nervoso.

\- Mas... vocês parecem bem agora – Frank comentou depois de ouvir a narrativa da mãe, como se ele se importasse mais com a relação entre Linda e Gerard do que com sua própria saúde. A mulher olhou para o maior, como que pedindo para que ele explicasse essa parte.

\- Eu conversei com sua mãe Frank – disse com a voz fraca enquanto se obrigava a sentar na poltrona destinada aos visitantes – _sobre a gente._

\- _Oh_ – o pequeno disse, baixinho, encarando a mãe, como se esperasse que ela começasse a gritar naquele instante. Linda apenas ignorou o rumo que a conversa tinha tomado, perguntando a Frank como ele se sentia – eu estou bem mãe, de verdade. Lembro-me de você gritando com o Gerard, e depois dos médicos fazendo exames em mim, mais nada. Nenhum mal estar.

\- Mas você não ia se lembrar mesmo – interrompeu Gerard – estava inconsciente.

Ninguém respondeu, e Frank apenas pegou o controle da televisão e começou a mudar de canal novamente. Linda, então, suspirou e saiu dizendo que iria comer alguma coisa na lanchonete do hospital, mas na verdade pretendendo ficar sozinha para pensar sobre os recentes acontecimentos.

\- Como você conta isso pra ela? – Frank disse, os olhos magoados, assim que Linda desapareceu pela porta – ela vai...

\- Não, não vai. Frank, fique calmo, o que importa agora é a sua saúde, não a nossa relação. Isso nós podemos resolver depois, quando você estiver bem...

\- Gerard, _quer parar de se preocupar comigo?_ Já disse que não tenho nada, droga! – O menino revirou os olhos e ergueu os braços, exasperado.

O maior levantou-se da poltrona e sentou-se na cama ao lado do pequeno, que apenas ergueu os olhos, reparando que os do maior estavam marejados.

\- Frank, é claro que você tem alguma coisa. As pessoas não tem convulsões epilépticas a troco de nada – estendeu a mão e acariciou a bochecha do pequeno – e eu vou me arrepender pro resto da minha vida de não ter te obrigado a procurar um médico como você fez comigo, se alguma... se alguma coisa acontecer com você... – sentiu as lágrimas começarem a cair novamente – você simplesmente não entende que quem me trouxe a vida foi você, e que se você se for vai ser pior do que era antes? Promete pra mim Frank... – abaixou-se, aproximando seu rosto do dele – promete que vai cuidar de si mesmo? Que vai me deixar cuidar de você? Promete me deixar te proteger e não te deixar ir? Eu só não sei o que seria de mim sem... – encostou sua testa na curva do pescoço do menino, deixando as lágrimas caírem.

\- _Prometo_ – sussurrou o menor ao ouvido de Gerard. Ele não sabia dizer mais nada, e sentiu-se imensamente arrependido por não dar valor à preocupação do namorado. Sentiu algumas lágrimas se formarem ao pensar como seria se os papéis fossem trocados.

Nesse momento, Linda entrou no quarto sem ser percebida. Ela apenas parou no batente da porta, observando a cena. Gerard chorava no ombro de Frank, que acariciava os cabelos do maior enquanto algumas lágrimas escorriam por sua bochecha também.

Enquanto pensava ela decidira que deixaria os dois serem amigos, afinal não podia negar o bem que faziam um ao outro, mas não podia permitir mais do que isso. Eram homens e tinham uma diferença tão grande... Mas todos esses pensamentos foram apagados de sua mente ao ver aquela cena. Ela se deu conta de quanto aquele homem amava seu filho, de quanto se importava. Ela simplesmente não podia tirar isso deles. Decidiu então, _que não se importava._

Quando anoiteceu, Linda ficou dormindo com Frank no hospital e prometeu que qualquer coisa avisaria Gerard, que foi dormir em seu apartamento, e voltaria pela manhã para descobrir o resultado dos exames junto com a família. _Afinal, agora ele era parte dela._


	14. Chapter 14

_“We always had time on our sides, now it's fading fast.  
Every second every moment, we've gotta make it last”_

(If You Leave Me – Nada Surf)

\- Gerard, que bom que chegou – Linda disse, forçando um sorriso - o médico me chamou para conversar e eu lhe disse que queria que você estivesse junto.

\- Obrigado – o homem disse, sem ter certeza que era aquilo que deveria dizer, e sentou-se ao lado dela na sala de espera. Frank ainda dormia e ela estava ali para não acordá-lo, Linda explicou. Gerard apenas assentiu, nervoso em relação à conversa com o médico.

Depois de alguns minutos em que apenas permaneceram em silêncio, o médico - um homem já de meia idade, com os cabelos grisalhos e rugas em volta dos olhos verdes – adentrou a sala, com uma expressão séria no rosto, convidando Linda e Gerard para acompanhá-lo até sua sala. Quando já estavam acomodados nas cadeiras em frente a escrivaninha do Dr. Edwards – como dizia uma plaquinha em cima da mesa –, este abriu uma gaveta puxando os exames de Frank e pigarreou. Gerard prendeu a respiração.

\- Não trago boas notícias – Gerard lutou para voltar a respirar, apesar de já saber que as noticias não deveriam ser boas mesmo.

O médico abriu alguns dos envelopes, espalhando radiografias – ou o que fossem – por cima da mesa. Gerard não era médico para entendê-las sem uma explicação, tampouco Linda, que se mexeu, inquieta, como se pedisse por uma. E o médico a deu:

\- Eu conversei com a senhora, Sra. Iero, quando chegou aqui com Frank. O que me disse é que ele costuma ter vômitos e náuseas com freqüência, e quedas constantes, que podem ser explicadas como uma simples tontura, mas também como fraqueza nos membros inferiores, ou falha na coordenação. Além de que tem perdas de consciência momentâneas, que é também um tipo de convulsão epiléptica, porém mais leve, conhecida como ‘Crise de Ausência’. E que, ontem sofreu um, como você diz, _ataque epilético_ , mas que eu prefiro chamar de ‘Crise Tônico-Clônica’. – ele fez uma pausa, enquanto Gerard tentava associar todas as informações. Pareciam corretas, e ele temia o que elas podiam significar – lembra do que eu te perguntei depois de seu relato, Sra.?

Linda assentiu. E a cabeça de Gerard girou em sua direção sem o seu consentimento, o cenho franzido, indagando silenciosamente o que era, mas não obteve resposta.

\- Pois bem, depois de saber de que seu pai morreu, eu já tinha minhas suspeitas. Então partimos pros exames. Fiz um exame físico e neurológico completo em seu filho. Chequei os reflexos, a coordenação, a sensibilidade, a resposta à dor e a força muscular. Todas esses resultados confirmaram minhas suspeitas. Parti, então, para os exames computadorizados, que você pode ver aqui – virou a tela de seu computador de modo que todos os três pudessem vê-la – e aqui – apontou para as folhas espalhadas pela mesa.

Explicou então o que significavam aquelas figuras bastante abstratas para os outros dois presentes na sala. Quando terminou, enfim, Linda perguntou:

\- Tudo bem, mas o que Frank tem _afinal?_

\- Como já disse, trata-se de um tumor cerebral. Mostrei nas tomografias. Porém, trata-se de um caso raro em um jovem, pois estes tendem a ter um prognóstico* bom...

 _\- O prognóstico de Frank não é bom_ – era uma afirmação, não uma pergunta. Mas Gerard só percebeu isso depois que as palavras saíram de sua boca, tornando-as mais verdadeiras. Elas caíram como um peso em sua cabeça, gerando dor e lágrimas nos seus olhos. Quando um médico diz que um prognóstico não é bom, _é por que não é bom._ Ele havia aprendido isso.

\- Não. Frank apresenta um _glioma_ de alto grau. Eles são comuns na infância, na verdade. Bem, não quero que percam as esperanças. Existe cura, sim, e existem vários tipos de tratamento. Infelizmente, o mais comum deles, a cirurgia, não poderá ser aplicada. O tumor de Frank localiza-se em uma parte vital de seu cérebro, e mexer ali poderia ser fatal. Portanto, será realizada uma biopsia para que possamos descobrir outras formas de tratamento. – Linda lançou-lhe um olhar indagador, que fez com que ele explicasse que, em uma biopsia, é retirado um pedacinho do tecido, para que se possa analisá-lo. Frank teria que permanecer mais algum tempo no hospital.

O médico respondeu mais algumas perguntas, e quando a reunião parecia ter sido encerrada, eles levantaram-se. Linda saiu o mais rápido que pôde, estava nervosa, precisava tomar um copo de água. Gerard se deixou atrasar.

\- Doutor – chamou pelo médico, que se voltou para ele – eu entendo tentar ser otimista com a Sra. Iero por perto, mas... Sinceramente, acha que ele tem chance?

O médico respirou fundo.

\- Ele é muito novo, ainda é forte. O problema é que o tumor foi diagnosticado muito tarde, o que complica as coisas. – fez uma pausa – não posso te responder com certeza até que saia o resultado da biópsia, mas, como disse, o _prognóstico não é bom._

Sua expressão foi de profundo pesar.

\- Acha que devíamos contar... a ele?

\- Sem dúvida, não existe tratamento se o próprio paciente não se ajudar.


	15. Chapter 15

_“Eu amo mais você do que eu.”_

 (Eu Amo Mais Você - Catedral)

 

 

Gerard estava atordoado. Ele temia tantas coisas, que se precisasse dizê-las, não teria como explicá-las. Mas se precisasse dizer qual ele mais temia, a resposta seria fácil, e muito simples. “ _Eu tenho medo de mim mesmo._ ” Tinha medo do que todos aqueles medos inexplicáveis causariam nele, por que sabia de sua inconstância e de seus problemas. E ele se odiava por saber que suas doenças _de mentirinha_ tentariam roubar a cena. Quem se importava com essas coisas imaginárias que sua cabeça havia criado? A doença de Frank estava ali em todas aquelas figuras agora nem tão abstratas que o médico mostrara. Ela era sólida, era palpável. E estava matando seu pequeno.

Mas suas doenças, _ah, as suas doenças!_ Essas exigiam um pouco de força de vontade e só isso. Se ele fosse capaz de controlar a si mesmo a ponto de que não precisasse se temer, tudo estaria resolvido. Ele se livraria dessa coisa. Mas Frank não podia se livrar daquele tecido cancerígeno que corroia seu corpo por dentro. Aquela parte dele matava-o, e ninguém podia fazer nada. Não era possível nem abrir a cabeça dele e tirar aquela maldição de lá. E então, Gerard repetia para si mesmo que agora não era ele a vítima, e que nunca fora. E que era com Frank que ele devia se preocupar, e era do destino de Frank que ele devia ter medo. Por que se não houvesse um Frank Iero, não haveria um Gerard Way, _era simples assim._

E então, ele não preocupava-se com Frank pela dor que isso causaria nele. Não era por seu sofrimento, por suas lágrimas. Não era esse egoísmo e hipocrisia que se vê por aí. Ele preocupava-se com Frank _por Frank._ Era o sofrimento e as lágrimas do pequeno que importavam, e eram essas que ele tinha que impedir com todas as suas forças até que o fim chegasse, enfim; e não importava quantas vezes ele tivesse que sangrar para fazê-lo, por que ele faria.

Caminhou sem rumo pelos corredores do hospital sem prestar realmente atenção nos lugares onde passou. Por fim, acabou na sala de espera onde encontrara Linda no dia anterior. E ali estava ela. Ocupava outra cadeira, e tinha a cabeça curvada, escondida por seus cabelos e suas mãos. Gerard podia ouvir que soluçava baixinho. Assim como no dia anterior, não conseguiu andar em silêncio suficiente para que ela não o percebesse.

A mulher ergueu sua cabeça, revelando seus olhos vermelhos e inchados. Murmurou algo indefinido e limpou as lágrimas, encarando Gerard, que ocupou o acento ao seu lado. Ele realmente não sabia se tinha permissão para fazer aquilo, mas de certa forma, sentiu que deveria fazê-lo: aninhou-a em seus braços e murmurou um ‘ _vai dar tudo certo_ ’ com o máximo de certeza que conseguiu dar a frase.

Aos poucos ele mesmo se rendeu às lágrimas novamente, e assim permaneceram por algum tempo: um confortando o outro.

\- Ge... Gerard. Você é um homem bom, eu realmente peço desculpas por tudo que fiz a você, sei que não tem culpa. Obrigado por ser tão bom comigo e com _nosso_ menino. Eu... quero que saiba que não me importo com o... o que quer que vocês tenham. Eu não me importo. – as palavras saíram assim, cuspidas; uma atrás da outra, sem tempo para respirar, por que ela sentia-se tão incrivelmente culpada por tudo que acontecia e precisava se redimir e concertar o que podia ser concertado.

\- Realmente, Sra. Iero...

\- Linda.

Gerard sorriu em meio às lágrimas que agora já rareavam.

\- Realmente, _Linda_ , não tem necessidade... o que importa agora é Frank. Só ele. – ela assentiu, saindo do abraço do homem e limpando as lágrimas com as mangas do suéter – e temos que contar a ele – completou Gerard.

\- Eu não seria capaz. Não posso. Eu – ela respirou fundo – eu sei que é muito ridículo de minha parte, mas não acho realmente que seria capaz de ver a reação verdadeira de Frank em seus olhos e depois ver o modo como ele vai agir depois, fingindo que não se importa.

\- Se quiser eu posso... conversar com ele.

\- Não quer pedir ao médico?

\- Eu não gostaria de receber essa notícia de um médico com um falso pesar no olhar. Quero que ele veja que eu me importo – respondeu sinceramente, o que fez Linda voltar a chorar, sentindo-se fraca por não conseguir contar isso ao filho.

Imaginou que se Gerard não estivesse ali, Frank _receberia_ a notícia dos olhos cheios de falso pesar de um médico, e agradeceu a Deus por ele.

 

 

 

Frank acordou em seu quarto, sem ter noção de que horas eram. Reparou que a mãe não estava, e deduziu que devia ter ido conversar com o médico. Sentiu um frio na barriga. Ele sempre fingia não se importar consigo mesmo, mas dizer que não sentia medo seria mentira. Apenas não queria demonstrar para não fazer com que o sofrimento de sua mãe e de Gerard fossem maiores.

Virou-se na cama, focalizando o relógio no criado-mudo. Eram onze da manhã. Ligou a televisão a fim de passar o tempo até que a mãe voltasse. Algum tempo depois, a porta se abriu, mas não era Linda. Era Gerard, e sua expressão não mostrava nada, embora o pequeno enxergasse em seus olhos que ele estava triste.

O maior sentou-se ao pé da cama de Frank, sem proferir uma palavra. O menino lançou-lhe um olhar indagador, que foi respondido pela simples declaração:

\- Conversamos com seu médico.

E depois a mesma falta de expressão e o olhar parado. Gerard tentava achar forças para começar, mas então percebeu que não as acharia; teria que fazê-lo mesmo sem forças.

\- Frank, eu... quero que me deixe terminar antes de qualquer coisa – o garoto assentiu – sua mãe gostaria de estar aqui, mas ela não conseguiu; então... olha... eu não sei como te dizer isso. Mas... o que você tem é _bastante_ grave, pequeno.

E Gerard então viu a preocupação da qual Linda falara nos olhos do menino. Ele não a demonstrava: seus lábios tinham o mesmo pseudo-sorriso e ele nem ao menos perguntou do que se tratava. Mas seus olhos estavam aflitos, gritavam por respostas. Respostas que foram dadas por Gerard, que repetiu tudo que se lembrava de ouvir o médico falando, cada vez mais aflito com a preocupação que exalava dos olhos do pequeno, mas que de repente sumiu.

 Sumiu ao mesmo tempo em que o menino falou:

\- Bem, parece que fazemos mesmo o casal perfeito; _os dois têm problemas na cabeça._

Gerard podia ver que ele brincava para disfarçar seu medo. Ele não riu da piada do pequeno, embora ela fizesse um pouco de sentido. Apenas tentou demonstrar o quanto tudo aquilo o irritava.

\- Frank, pare de fingir, por favor. Não faz bem nenhum a você isso, e nem a mim. Só me deixa mais angustiado. _E você prometeu._

Por um momento, o garoto hesitou. Por um momento ele pensou em rir novamente e dizer que Gerard estava sendo bobo. Mas o momento passou, e com ele foi-se também a máscara de Frank. O garoto regurgitou o nó que em sua garganta que ele tinha engolido, permitindo-se apenas chorar no ombro de Gerard, demonstrando o quanto tinha medo, e nesse instante o homem sentiu-se na obrigação de cumprir o que prometera.

Não podia deixar chorar, mas não sabia como fazê-lo parar. E por fim ele chegou à conclusão que era inevitável, e que o menino teria que desabafar. E era melhor que fizesse isso no ombro de alguém que se importava do que sozinho em seu quarto. Então apenas o abraçou, e se ainda tivesse lágrimas, ele teria chorado também.

\- Eu tenho medo do que pode acontecer comigo. Tenho medo do que pode acontecer com a mamãe e com você. Tenho medo de tantas coisas... Ger, eu só queria poder ficar contigo em paz, _por que as coisas não podem dar certo pra gente?_ [n\a: porque eu sou muito malvada, Fremqs, desculpa.] – disse, em meio a soluços, ainda com o rosto enterrado no peito do maior, que afagou seus cabelos, dando-lhe um beijo no topo da cabeça.

\- Frank, as coisas vão dar certo pra gente. _Eu prometo._ Eu vou pra qualquer lugar do mundo com você pra encontrar a sua cura. Vou até o inferno se for preciso. Você tem minha palavra de que tudo vai ficar bem – e disse isso sinceramente, por que realmente faria o que fosse preciso para que o menino não morresse. Se em algum lugar existisse um tratamento, para lá eles iriam. Não importaria o preço ou a distância. Mas temia não poder cumprir sua promessa; _temia que as coisas realmente não estivessem destinadas a dar certo para eles._

Frank deixou mais alguns soluços escaparem, antes de botar pra fora o que mais lhe afligia no momento.

\- Mas Gerard, _você ainda vai me amar?_ – o maior franziu o cenho – ainda vai me amar quando eu não for mais quem eu sou? Vai me amar quando eu não tiver mais cabelos, quando minha pele for quase transparente e você puder contar minhas costelas apenas olhando para mim? Ainda vai me amar quando eu não for capaz de fechar o zíper da minha calça, ou talvez não tiver forças suficientes para dizer o seu nome?

E ao ouvir as palavras saindo da boca do seu pequeno, ele achou as lágrimas que ele pensou terem se esgotado. E elas caíram pelo seu rosto e se misturaram aos cabelos de Frank apenas por imaginá-lo desta maneira.

\- _Eu vou te amar sempre, Frank. Até quando você não estiver mais aqui._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, esse capítulo é super melado e tudo mais, mas me deem um desconto.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, estamos super no final da fic. Tem esse e mais três capitulos. E um epílogo.

_“É preciso amar as pessoas como se não houvesse amanhã_

_Porque se você parar pra pensar, na verdade não há.”_

(Pais e Filhos – Legião Urbana)

E o tempo que passaram ali foi incerto; foi um daqueles momentos atemporais, onde você não se importa realmente com os minutos ou horas. Permaneceram assim, encontrando conforto um no outro, e tomando consciência de cada centímetro de suas peles que se tocavam. Por que por mais que prometessem ao outro que tudo ficaria bem, eles mesmos não estavam convencidos disso.

Até que Frank, enfim, manifestou que estava preocupado com sua mãe, que até agora não aparecera, e pediu para que Gerard fosse ver como ela estava, e dissesse que não se importava que ela chorasse, mas queria vê-la. E ele o fez, indo procurá-la na pequena salinha de espera, onde ela costumava estar. Achou estranho não encontrá-la lá, e já ia direto a recepção para perguntar se ela saíra, quando a avistou ao fim do corredor.

Seus olhos estavam um tanto vermelhos, mas ela não chorava; tinha uma expressão séria e preocupada.

\- Pode parecer meio idiota perguntar, _mas a senhora está bem?_

Ela negou com a cabeça, sentando-se na primeira cadeira que viu e enterrando o rosto nas mãos, para dizer depois com uma voz abafada:

\- Frank não tem um plano de saúde, e eu simplesmente não sei como farei para pagar por tudo até agora, e mais o que ainda vai vir – Gerard não podia culpá-la por se preocupar com isso, afinal ter um filho doente e não ter dinheiro para pagar o tratamento devia ser bem angustiante. Agachou-se à frente dela, fazendo com que ela erguesse o olhar.

\- Deixe as despesas por minha conta, ok? Já disse ao Frank que se a cura estiver na china, nós vamos para lá.

O olhar dela foi de gratidão.

\- Você vive de que, afinal?

\- Meu pai era muito rico, deixou-nos uma empresa. É meu irmão quem cuida dela – Linda assentiu – Frank disse que quer vê-la.

 

 

 

A Biópsia de Frank foi realizada naquela tarde. O procedimento era o mesmo de uma cirurgia, mas como seriam tiradas apenas algumas células – e não o tumor todo – o garoto não corria risco. O resultado sairia em alguns dias. O garoto teve que passar mais aquela noite no hospital pois ainda estava sob o efeito da anestesia, e quando saiu na manhã seguinte, tinha os cabelos raspados em uma pequena área da cabeça, e uma pequena cicatriz no local.

Os dias seguintes foram tranqüilos. Linda tirara uma licença do trabalho para ficar com Frank, e Gerard também passava a maior parte do tempo na casa do menino. Alguns amigos dele, que já sabiam do ocorrido, foram visitá-lo em uma das tardes. Gerard reconheceu-os como muitos dos garotos que via caminhando com Frank pela rua, na volta do colégio, antes de conhecê-lo.

Lembrou-se do por que gostava de olhar para Frank: Imaginava que um menino de aparência tão boa, com tantos amigos e que parecia ser inteligente, teria uma vida boa pela frente. Lembrou que pensava que ele tinha futuro por não ser doente, como ele. Deixou uma lágrima rolar por sua face ao constatar que estava enganado, e que na verdade ele não era doente, _e sim Frank_. E que Frank talvez não tivesse um futuro. Limpou a lágrima rapidamente, antes que Frank visse e começasse a se preocupar com ele.

Alguns familiares de Frank vieram vê-lo também, e o garoto estava disposto a não esconder de ninguém a sua relação com Gerard, mas este concordou com Linda quando ela disse que nem todos poderiam entender isso. Gerard então, passou a ser um vizinho prestativo e muito amigo, para todos os efeitos.

O telefonema do médico veio em uma quinta-feira, depois do fim de semana em que tudo ocorrera. Quem atendeu o telefone foi Gerard, pois Linda cozinhava o jantar e Frank tomava banho.

\- Sr. Way, gostaria de avisar que o resultado da biópsia saiu, e eu o analisei. Gostaria que viessem, para que pudéssemos conversar.

\- Quando o senhor diz ‘ _viessem_ ’ se refere a quem?

O médico respirou fundo, para depois responder que era uma escolha deles se levariam Frank junto, e que ele não adiantaria nada por telefone. Disse que estaria em seu consultório pela manhã. Gerard foi até a cozinha, aproveitando que Frank não estava presente, para conversar sobre o assunto com Linda. Decidiram que Frank deveria ir, por que, se as noticias não fossem boas, nenhum dos dois teria forças para dá-las ao menino.

 Eram dez da manhã quando a recepcionista avisou que eles poderiam entrar para conversar com o médico, que os esperava com a mesma cara. Uma cara de médico, aquela sem a mínima expressão, onde nem mesmo os olhos revelavam nada. Só havia duas cadeiras em frente a mesa, por tanto Gerard ficou de pé, encostado na parede, com as mãos para trás.

Dr. Edwards respirou fundo e cruzou as mãos em frente ao peito, preparando-se para começar.

\- Bom dia – sorriu amarelo – bem, o exame está aqui, se quiserem ver – entregou o envelope a Linda, que o abriu imediatamente – mas acho que vocês não o entenderiam.

Mesmo assim ela tentou, passando os olhos pelas figuras e textos ali impressos, sem compreender.

\- Esse é um caso complicado, e eu temo que as notícias que eu dou a vocês estejam ficando piores a cada vez – Gerard prendeu a respiração. Ele sabia que o médico seria curto e grosso em seu diagnóstico, era o trabalho dele. Não o culpava por não demonstrar emoções, pois sabia que ele tinha que lidar com essas coisas dia após dia, e não era uma coisa fácil. Imaginava que se fosse com ele, já teria desistido – A biópsia revelou que o tumor é maligno, o que o torna um câncer. Como já disse, é um caso complicado, podemos tentar a quimioterapia, mas são poucas as chances de que tenha algum resultado.

\- Isso significa que... não tenho muito tempo de vida? – Frank disse, com a voz fraquinha.

O médico hesitou.

\- Bem, temos alguma esperança com a quimioterapia, portanto...

\- Seja sincero – pediu Gerard, que até então permanecera quieto e imperceptível ali na parede.

\- Pois bem, _diria que um ano e meio._

Esta foi a gota d’água para Linda, que desatou a chorar ali mesmo. Frank, como se não tivesse ainda percebido o significado das palavras, começou a fazer perguntas e mais perguntas para o médico sobre a doença toda. E Gerard? Bem, Gerard apenas aceitou aquilo como uma predição de sua morte também, mas não se importou com isso. Ele decidiu que faria desse um ano e meio o melhor da vida de Frank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me apedrejem agora. -n


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo é bem curtinho, ok? E não é uma continuidade na história, por assim dizer.

_“Seja onde for, o que importa é o amor._  
Seja você, deixa chover.  
Olha pro céu, olha pro céu e se esqueça.”

(Caloando Estrelas – Poléxia)

 

 

Quantas vezes já te fizeram aquela famosa pergunta: _se você morresse amanhã, o que você ia fazer?_ O que foi que você respondeu? Disse que faria o que desse vontade, sem se preocupar com as conseqüências? Que sairia para dançar e beber até se acabar? Que escreveria um testamento? Que permaneceria ao lado daqueles que você ama?

Frank pensava essas coisas também. Mas depois que lhe disseram que ele morreria amanhã – bem, não exatamente amanhã, mas você entendeu a metáfora – ele poderia afirmar que essa pergunta é uma completa bobagem. Por que quando se descobre que vai morrer _amanhã_ , é automático, você simplesmente deixa de ser egoísta ao ponto de usar seus últimos batimentos para se satisfazer. _Quando se descobre que vai morrer amanhã é que você realmente vê a beleza do mundo._

E ele caminhou pelos corredores do hospital, pela primeira vez totalmente consciente da presença das outras pessoas. Pela primeira vez ele olhou para elas como os milagres que eram, e não como os figurantes de sua vida, como nós vemos. E ele saiu do hospital e maravilhou-se então ao ver como o azul do céu era bonito, e como tudo era tão grande e ele tão pequeno no meio daquele infinito, e percebeu o quanto nós passamos a vida sendo egoístas quando pensamos que valemos de alguma coisa naquilo tudo.

E então as lágrimas rolaram sem ser percebidas, mas não de tristeza. Frank não estava triste, _ele estava maravilhado._ Cada coisa que penetrava seus olhos parecia ter outra cor, outra forma e outro gosto. Era tudo novo, como ver pelos olhos de uma criança que não se acostumou ainda com o mundo.

Como pelos olhos da garotinha que chamava a atenção do pai para um cachorro, como se nunca antes tivesse visto um. E aquele pai,  _ah, aquele pai_ , apenas sorria, sem ver a beleza que a garota via. _Mas a beleza estava ali!_ _Estava em todos os lugares!_ Estava na grama verde que crescia naturalmente sem que nenhum humano fizesse nada por ela; estava nos pássaros, nas árvores, nas nuvens, no ar, nas pessoas...

Era tudo maravilhoso demais para ser ignorado daquela maneira... o tempo era algo precioso demais para ser desperdiçado daquela maneira. E tanta gente correndo, engravatada, olhando em seus relógios... tanta gente entediada, matando o tempo com alguma coisa qualquer... Não era o jeito certo de viver, _estava errado!_ Ele ali, consciente do milagre que era ele apenas respirar e essas pessoas todas ignorando tudo. E ele sentiu vontade de gritar. Gritar que não estava certo, que não era assim que as pessoas deviam viver, que elas deviam dar valor à vida, ao tempo, _a tudo!_ Que elas deviam parar de reclamar de qualquer coisa que pudesse não estar certa e abrir os olhos para aquelas que estavam certas. E então ele riu de si mesmo, percebendo que ali estava ele reclamando de algo que não estava certo. E olhou para o lado, para o olhar indagador de Gerard sobre suas lágrimas e riso misturados.

_E então ele abriu os olhos para algo que estava certo._

Gerard ali, em sua frente, e como eles estarem juntos e se amarem era um milagre. E pela primeira vez ele realmente o viu. Ele passou seus olhos por seu rosto branco – quase transparente – e redondo. E por seus lábios finos, e seu nariz empinado e para as cortinas negras que seus cabelos criavam em volta disso tudo. Sorriu mais abertamente e chorou mais descontroladamente. E viu Gerard abrir a boca para murmurar algo que fizesse Frank explicar o que acontecia, mas interrompeu-o com um beijo. Não se importava com sua mãe ali ao lado, ou com as pessoas ou com qualquer coisa. Ele precisava compartilhar tudo que sentia com Gerard, e aquela era a única maneira. E ele tentou passar todo o amor e gratidão naquele beijo.

E no momento em que os seus lábios tocaram os do maior, ele realmente entendeu o que as pessoas queriam dizer com ‘ _como se fosse o último’_. Por que a partir de agora, tudo teria de ser feito como se fosse a última vez. E cada ‘até mais’ poderia se tornar um ‘adeus’. E ele beijou Gerard como se fosse a última vez. Ele se esforçou pra aproveitar cada milésimo de segundo e sentir cada contato que sua língua e seus lábios faziam com os de Gerard. E ele selou seus lábios nos dele como se fosse a última vez, e então olhou para sua mãe – que tinha uma expressão que misturava espanto e admiração – e a abraçou, agradecendo por cada pequena coisa de que se lembrou.

E então, mais feliz do que esperava se sentir depois de descobrir que morreria dentro de pouco tempo, ele deu sua mão direita a Gerard, indo em direção ao carro.


	18. Chapter 18

_“If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks,  
Then I'll follow you into the dark.”_

(I Will Follow You Until The Dark)

 

 

Dizer que os meses que vieram depois foram felizes seria mentira. Assim como seria dizer que eles foram de todo tristes. Foram como são para mim e para você _: nem bons e nem ruins._ Frank decidira que levaria sua vida normalmente – ou o mais normalmente possível – até que ele já não pudesse mais. Ele continuou indo a escola, vendo seus amigos, passando as tardes com Gerard...

As poucas diferenças eram que Linda agora estava de acordo com o namoro dos dois, e que assim eles não precisavam ficar escondendo as coisas dela; e que cada espirro que Frank dava era considerado um sintoma grave da doença, o que deixava todos preocupados e o garoto irritado. E também, é claro, que de tempos em tempos Frank era internado para fazer uma sessão de quimioterapia, e depois ser liberado – mais fraco do que antes – só para algumas semanas depois voltar ao hospital.

Seus cabelos foram caindo aos poucos, até que ele decidisse raspá-los. Ele perdia peso em uma rapidez inigualável, e estava cada vez mais pálido e fraco. Ele podia ver isso. Gerard podia ver isso. Mas eles fingiam que não viam, e levavam a vida normalmente.

Gerard continuava com a terapia, e o médico via nele uma melhora incrível, e justificava isso dizendo que ele não focava mais sua atenção na sujeira, ou nas doenças. _E sim em Frank._ De certa forma, Frank e sua doença haviam curado Gerard, e ele sentia-se impotente ao pensar assim, por que ele não podia fazer nada pelo pequeno.

Ele pagava o hospital, os remédios, os médicos. Mas a verdade é que aquilo não estava fazendo efeito. Aquele câncer apenas crescia com o tempo. Causava mais ataques epiléticos, mais falta de coordenação motora, mais vômitos, tonturas, perdas de consciência... E cada vez que algumas dessas coisas aconteciam, Gerard fechava os olhos e contava nos dedos quanto tempo ele ainda tinha ao lado de Frank, e depois os abria, sugerindo um modo de aproveitarem esse tempo juntos.

 _Um ano e cinco meses_ , vamos ao cinema, ao teatro, ao shopping...

 _Um ano e três meses_ , vamos a um jogo de hockey, a um show de rock, a um concerto de música clássica...

 _Um ano e um mês_ , vamos dar uma festa, conhecer gente nova, filmar nossos momentos juntos...

 _Onze meses_ , vamos montar um álbum, compor uma música, escrever um livro...

 _Nove meses_ , vamos viajar por aí sem rumo... (Gerard, está louco? Eu posso ter um ataque ou-)

  _Seis meses_ , vamos para _Hollywood_ , para _Las Vegas_ , para _Nova York_...

 _Quatro meses_ , vamos aprender a cozinhar, comprar um cachorro, comprar roupas novas...

 _Dois meses_ e Frank já não podia fazer muita coisa. Tinham uma cama de hospital em casa. O garoto podia levantar-se ainda, mas precisava de soro de vez em quando, por que nem sempre podia colocar alguma coisa no estômago.

Estava magro, pálido, fraco e ainda assim sorria. Chorava às vezes, de medo, quando não tinha ninguém por perto. Mas sorria a maior parte do tempo. Sorria assistindo o filme que ele e Gerard haviam feito, sorria vendo as fotos que tinham tirado. Sorria observando o filhote de labrador recém adquirido correr atrás de seu próprio rabo enquanto fazia companhia a ele.

Gerard agora tinha que trabalhar. Seria pedir demais a Mikey que este ficasse o sustentando agora que ele estava curado de suas _doenças imaginárias._ Ele saía da empresa todos os dias às cinco horas, mas ia direto para a casa de Frank, e na maioria das vezes até dormia lá. Não deixaria o menino nem por um segundo se tivesse escolha. Ele tinha que aproveitar cada momento ali ao lado dele, por que sabia que eram coisas que não voltariam depois que se fossem, embora ele tentasse guardar mais vestígios da existência de Frank do que somente suas memórias.

E você deve imaginar o quanto é triste você filmar – ou fotografar – aquele que se ama, sabendo que aquela é apenas uma lembrança para depois que este se for. Sabendo que vocês dois juntos não verão aquilo quando forem mais velhos. Você verá aquilo sozinho quando for mais velho, e deixará as lágrimas de saudade escorrerem pela sua face. _Isso, é claro, se você tiver forças para continuar depois que esta pessoa te deixar._


	19. Chapter 19

_“Quando eu estiver morto suplico que não me mate dentro de ti.”_

(Sutilmente – Skank)

 

 

Era domingo, e o dia estava lindo. Era um daqueles dias frios, porém sem uma única nuvem no céu, e com um sol brilhando forte no céu, sentindo-se incapaz de aquecer a terra. Um daqueles dias que você está com frio demais pra sair da cama, porém o dia está lindo demais para que você permaneça nela.

Para Frank aquela simples quarta-feira tinha um significado especial. No dia anterior, terça-feira, fazia um ano e seis meses que ele descobria sua doença. Ele gostava de se referir aquele dia como _o primeiro que ele roubou da morte._ Aquilo deu um sopro de esperança no garoto, e ainda que magro e pálido, seu sorriso e seus olhos brilhando o tornaram mais bonito do que Gerard lembrava de vê-lo em muito tempo.

Linda chamou toda a família para um almoço em comemoração. Gerard e Frank passaram a manhã cozinhando, e por volta do meio dia a casa estava cheia de tios e tias parabenizando o garoto, dizendo para que ele tivesse forças para roubar mais dias da morte. Linda estava radiante, Gerard podia ver como aquele simples dia a mais em suas contas tinham dado um sopro de esperança na mulher. Mas, embora ele quisesse, ele não queria se enganar. Conhecia muito bem a velha expressão que diz que a saúde faz uma visita antes que a morte chegue e leve a pessoa _enfim_.

 Apesar disso não podia deixar de sorrir pela felicidade de Frank, enquanto usava sua câmera para filmar mais aquele momento importante. Aproximou-se de Gerard – lentamente, que era apenas assim que seu corpo o permitia andar agora – e selou seus lábios nos dele, sentando-se em seu colo em seguida. A câmera permaneceu ligada, ainda que desapercebida.

\- O que você tem? – perguntou baixinho, passando seu braço pelo pescoço do maior.

\- Eu... só não consigo deixar de me preocupar.

\- Gerard, alegre-se, este é só o primeiro dia que eu...

\- Aí é que está o problema, Frank, é o primeiro dia e quem me garante que não é o último. _O único?_ Eu tenho medo, por que pode ser a última vez que tenho essa discussão com você, a última vez que você me abraça, a ultima vez que fala comigo... – mordeu o lábio inferior – agora é realmente que começa esse negócio de _como se fosse o último._

Frank respirou fundo e se levantou, puxando a mão de Gerard, indo em direção ao quarto.

\- Vem, quero falar com você – murmurou.

O menino fez Gerard sentar-se na cama e sentou ao lado dele, ainda segurando as mãos do maior.

\- Olha, Ger, o que mais me preocupa, e você sabe disso, é o depois. Eu sei que não estarei mais aqui, e esse é o problema – ele respirou fundo – um ano e meio é o bastante para você se acostumar com a idéia de que vai morrer, mas nem de longe é o bastante para que eu me acostume com a idéia de você daquele jeito de novo. Eu tenho medo do que pode acontecer com você depois. Que todas aquelas coisas voltem, sabe?

Gerard sabia do que ele estava falando, ele ainda se lembrava do médico dizendo, quase dois anos atrás, que aquelas doenças eram comuns em pessoas que “ _sofreram uma mudança significativa em sua vida_ ”. E ora, perder Frank era uma mudança bastante significativa.

\- E eu juro, mas juro mesmo, que vou voltar para puxar seu pé de madrugada se você for parar em uma clínica psiquiátrica – Gerard riu e murmurou que, se fosse assim, ele iria de vez para o manicômio – _Não seja idiota, Gerard!_ E agora não é hora para brincadeiras, o negócio é sério – Gerard assustou-se ao ouvir essas palavras da boca de seu pequeno – você vai ter que me prometer que vai tentar levar uma vida normal depois que-

\- Isso é _impossível_ , Frank – você pode achar estranho os dois conversarem sobre morte assim, calmamente, como se falassem do tempo. Mas é como Frank disse: _um ano e meio é o bastante para você se acostumar com a idéia de que vai morrer._

\- Gerard, olha – Frank inclinou-se para frente, esticando a mão direita e passando os dedos agora muito magros pelas bochechas do maior – é como um último pedido, você não vai me negar um último pedido, _anh?_ – o garoto selou seus lábios nos do outro – Olha, eu cumpri minha promessa, não cumpri? Eu fui um bom garoto, e fiz tudo que estava ao meu alcance para não morrer, mas infelizmente, não foi possível. Mas eu fiz minha parte, não fiz? Então, se não por você, então por mim. _Promete pra mim?_

\- Frank, eu queria. Eu realmente queria. Mas não dá, eu sei que não dá – ele tentou passar toda a angústia que sentia naquela frase, na esperança que Frank não o obrigasse a prometer aquilo que ele temia que não pudesse cumprir. Não funcionou.

O garoto levou as mãos à parte de trás da cabeça, abrindo o fecho de uma corrente que ele usava ali há alguns anos.

\- Lembra o que me disse quando me deu isso? – disse, deixando a corrente pender, como Gerard fizera uma vez – falou que era para que eu lembrasse-me de você, e para dar sorte – ele abriu a mão de Gerard, colocando a corrente ali e fechando-a logo em seguida – _eu sempre vou estar com você, Gerard, sempre._ Eu prometo que quando precisar, é só você me chamar. Agora, por favor, promete pra mim que não vai me matar aí dentro e vai continuar vivendo feliz como eu quero que faça?

Gerard engoliu em seco. Ele sabia que a partir do momento que dissesse que prometia, a promessa o perseguiria para sempre. E ele sabia que não podia cumpri-la. Sabia que não podia esperar que um simples colar, que fotos e lembranças tomassem o lugar do seu pequeno. Mas ele sabia também que o seu pequeno não o deixaria em paz se não o fizesse. E ele não prometeu da boca para fora. Ele realmente, como dizia Frank, faria tudo que estivesse ao seu alcance para cumprir a promessa. Seria um bom garoto. Mas talvez , infelizmente, não fosse possível.

\- Tudo bem, _eu prometo_ – arrancou um sorriso de Frank, que o ajudou a colocar a corrente, e depois apenas permaneceram juntos, naquele momento que eles sabiam que, infelizmente, _não duraria para sempre._

Naquela noite Frank foi ligado novamente aos seus aparelhos, na cama de hospital que ocupava seu quarto agora. Gerard dormia na sala e Linda em seu quarto, mas os dois acordaram subitamente quando o monitor de batimentos cardíacos parou de apitar seguidamente, produzindo agora um único e triste som – sem pausas -, indicando que algo estava errado.


	20. Epílogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O POV é do Gerard, ok?

Se naquele sábado de madrugada Frank tivesse fechado a janela de seu quarto, tudo isso poderia ter sido evitado. Se o gato não tivesse pulado. Se aqueles homens não tivessem o abordado. Se eu não tivesse acordado sem motivos no meio da madrugada. _Se._ Se alguma dessas coisas não tivesse acontecido, toda a minha dor e meu sofrimento poderiam ter sido evitados.

E talvez hoje eu estivesse sentado em meu apartamento, na companhia de Margarida, comendo _muffins_ e então ela me contasse que o garoto Frank que morava em frente morreu em decorrência de um câncer no cérebro, naquela noite. E talvez eu dissesse: “ _Oh, mas não é mesmo uma pena? Eu tinha muita afeição pelo garoto._ ” E depois, talvez, começasse a achar que morreria de tumor cerebral em alguns meses também. Não seria tudo tão mais fácil assim? Oh, com certeza seria mais fácil. _Mas nem sempre o mais fácil é o melhor._

Certamente eu evitaria toda a dor; evitaria esse buraco negro que tenta me sugar para dentro de mim mesmo - e eu continuo resistindo pela promessa que fiz ao Frank. Mas evitaria também todos os momentos bons. Evitaria os rabiscos na parede, os jogos de xadrez, os _dunots_ , as conversas, as risadas, os beijos, as discussões, os toques, o _amor._

O amor que eu dei a Frank e que ele me deu de volta compensa – ou talvez até supere – toda a dor que eu tenho que passar agora. E é por causa de todo esse amor, que se eu tivesse o poder de mudar alguma daquelas coisas naquela madrugada de sábado, eu não mudaria nada. _Nadinha._ Por que eu posso até imaginar-me conversando com minha vizinha sobre a morte do garoto Frank como se fala do tempo, mas isso não passa de um filme, onde alguém com a mesma aparência que eu, fala em meu lugar. Aquele não sou mais eu. Talvez seja Gerard Way de dois anos atrás, mas não o de hoje.

Hoje eu sou o que Frank me tornou. E hoje eu posso ver o bem que ele me fez – embora eu já costumasse dizer isso antes. E é por isso que eu não me imagino sem todas aquelas lembranças, que assim como Frank disse, são a minha força para continuar agora. Ele está dentro de mim. Eu sinto isso quando a saudade me toma e então eu levo minha mão ao peito, e agarro com força aquele pingente que um dia esteve em seu peito. Eu posso sentir sua presença, _e é apenas por isso que eu não me entrego._

Eu abro o nosso álbum de fotos e passo meus dedos suavemente pelo seu rosto gravado no papel e imagino sentir sua pele de novo. E conforme as páginas vão passando eu percebo como ele foi ficando cada vez mais pálido e fraco. E eu vejo as últimas fotos – _aquelas do primeiro dia que ele roubou da morte_ – e lembro-me de seu sorriso sincero, e da felicidade que exalava de seus olhos. Lembro-me da sensação de seus lábios nos meus...

E posso senti-lo ao meu lado quando assisto aos nossos filmes, enquanto sorrio por ver o sorriso bobo dele por apenas estar ao meu lado neles. E eu posso imaginar os comentários sarcásticos que faria; quase posso ouvir a sua voz os fazendo. E depois a sua risada.

E seria hipocrisia dizer que as lágrimas não vêm.

 _Elas vêm._ E elas sufocam-me. Mas Frank sempre está ali para me consolar. Ele nunca deixou de cumprir uma única promessa que fez, _mesmo depois de morto._


End file.
